


Dreamer

by SabiSt



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, LS - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Badass Zayn, Bottom Louis, Cute and naive Niall, Dom Harry, Harry as a big boss, Kinda dark Harry, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabiSt/pseuds/SabiSt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night the same dream about the same person. Identical movements, smile and mysterious emerald eyes. Dreams he always sneaks unknown who will win his heart.<br/>Is it possible to fall in love with someone through a dream and what happens if it finds that he really exists, but it is not at all what you dreamed it?</p><p>„They say that dreams have a magical power to control the human mind and mine dominated so completely, it changed my whole life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Dream

_Even from afar, I could see the dimples on his cheeks and green eyes, gleaming to the night. Until now, he was lazily leaning against a lamp, but when I smiled at him, he stood up and came to me._

_„Hello Louis." Hoarse voice ended the silence. I immediately got goose bumps. On my right cheek, I felt the warm hand of green-eyed boy, he run it over lightly, getting lower and lower, before he found the rim of my sweatshirt; then he smiled brightly and his arms cuddled me up. His chin was resting on my shoulder and my face was lost in his chest, I felt his heartbeat and his body was warming mine up. I knew that I could be like this forever..well, just in case that this „forever" existed. If he existed.._

_He slowly leaned back and my hand glidded smoothly to his, they were made for one another, I had no doubts._

_We were walking through empty streets of a city unknown to me. Few branches crackled underneath our feet and there was an owl hooting, but otherwise, everything was calm and quiet. Nothing like an embarrasing silence, it was that sort of silence, when no words are necessary. All you need is the presence of your second half._

_We got to the center of a forest and lied on the wet ground, not breaking the connection of our hands. I looked at him and saw the prettiest smile ever, feeling butterflies down in my stomach. I leaned closer to him, so close, that I felt his fresh breath on my face._

_I overcame the little space separating us and I kissed him passionately, just as I had done many times before._

I sharply sat up breathing heavily, it was not the first time, but I still couldn't get used to it. Night by night, my dreams were about the one and only person. I didn't think it was possible to fell in love with someone who you don't know and probably doesn't even exist. Until I first dreamed about a curly boy with green eyes.

It started two months ago and since than, it's been repeating every night. My friends told me I should visit a doctor, but I don't think it would change anything, he'd only call me crazy, I know I am, but I don't need any paper for that.

I glance at the alarm. 8:00

An hour ago, I was supposted to be at work. I'm fired, for sure. This was not the first time I overslept. During last two months it happened ten times and they told me one more time and I don't even have to bother to come anymore.

I get out of bed, very slowly, and after the morning routine and breakfast go running. There is lack of people in the park and I only can feel my heavy breath and pain in my legs and lungs. I stop by a small news stand and buy todays print.

When I come home I take a shower, then sit down on my couch and browse through the newspaper. I found job adverts in the end, one of them seems interesting. They are looking for a personal assistent of a general manager of some large company. What attracts my attention most is the promised payment, a little too high for such a job I'd say.

I check the date of the interview – it says tomorrow, 10:00. Trying won't cost me anything and I really need to get a job.

I had no idea I could get so much more than that....

 

 


	2. I Can Change Your Life

**Louis**

I'm standing in the middle of the hallway with other contestants, the longer it takes, the more I think my chances are null. It's not possible they'd choose me, when it's just obvious that absolutely everyone here is more cabaple. Not like you'd need any special skills for making coffee, but still...

I'm starting quite a bit of sweat, not sure if it's because of the number of people and the only hotter and hotter air in here or because of my nervosity. Probably both.

The crowd's getting bigger even though people are leaving the office quite fast. I have to admit, that when one boy was crying while leaving I really wanted to run away too. But you won't give anything for this...

During the elapsed time I realised lot of things. First, during the interview you speak directly with the boss of the company. Second, men are there considerably longer than women. Third, working for this man will not be easy at all, but the salary is fabulous.

I was also told that none of his assistants have lasted longer than two weeks.

It felt like infinity until it finally came to be my turn. I was plucked from thinking and playing with my fingers nervously by a high female voice:

„Mr. Tomlinson?" she asks and looks around. When I nod in confirmation it is me, she opens the door widely.

The moment I went in my breath stops. A tall person with dark curly hair - altough he is only showing me his back, I know him. I would recognize him anywhere, it's because I see him every day, in my dreams..

„Sit down," he says, the same hoarse voice. Electricity drives through me giving me goose bumps.

With legs shaking, I reach a leather chair and sat. He finally turns on me. My heart misses few beats when I look in his eyes, in these dark green eyes and see his facial features, so beautiful, I dream of them.

Fitted suit emphasizes the perfect figure. It is him. The one to whom I through dreams created some sort of indescribable relationship. It is him... „So tell me Sir.." he leaves his sentence unfinished.

„Tomlinson," I say quickly when realise I was supposed to finish it instead of staring at him like an idiot.

„Ok, so tell me, Mr. Termlinson."

„I'm Tomlin-"

„Do not interrupt me." He says very sternly. His voice drills to me like a metal dagger.

„Mr. Termlinson, why should I employ you?" He gazes at me intently, his cross pendant hanging on a silver chainlet. „Just please don't say that you need money, job, or that you are very responsible, discrete and so on. I've heard this already thousand times today and honestly, it's exhausting me." He adds annoyed.

I get even more nervous, that was exactly my plan what to tell him; and excitedly recount how I dream about him every night probably wouldn't be the best way to get a job.

„Well? I'm waiting." He says after a while of total silence, when no words are coming in reply. I'm trying to look anywhere but him, feeling his glance on me.

„I think, that you should accept me, because I am just perfect for this job."

„Out." He sounds annoyed and a little dissapointed.

„N-no wait," He's still paying attention... „You have to give me this job, because none of those losers in the hallway can do what I can." He squints and supports his head with hand. „Go on." Altough it's all buzzing inside of me, I have no clue how to go on.

„If you accept anyone else than me, it'll be the worst decision of your life, because I would change it beyond recognition." The man straightens in his chair. I'm afraid that I went too far. Resolving to look into his eyes again, I find them to be still the same dark. Fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

Physically, he is completely indentical to the man from my dreams, but their personalities couldn't be more different.

This one has no infinite smile on his face at all, I seriously doubt he has ever smiled. The look of his eyes is murderous. He surely has the coldest heart.

At this moment, there is nothing I yearn for more than changing him.

„You are accepted." He awares me with a poker face, turning back to the window, giving clear it's time for me to leave. „Be here tomorrow at 7:00. Not a second later."

Altough I don't make it too obvious (or at least I try), inside of me there are fireworks exploding; his simple words disarmed me absolutely. My mouth is undoubtedly wide open and I look totally shocked.

„Thank you so much."

„Not sure if you should be grateful." He smiles ironically.

I leave the office and turn to look at the label: _Harry Styles_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love you for comments <3
> 
> Sabi
> 
> Next chapters are better don't worry :D


	3. Coffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis starts working for Harry, which isn't easy at all.

**Louis**

6:58

I falter nervously in front of the office. Shall I wait here or just knock and enter or knock and wait for reply?

6:59

I knock and wait. Nothing. I deside to enter and all I see is the back of leather armchair.

„You're on time." Is his voice surprised? 

„What are you waiting for? I was supposed to have my coffee on this desk half an hour ago." No, it's just affection. Before I can react anyhow he speaks again: „For the next time, when I say be here at seven, be here at half past six." He finally turns on me and I can barely stand because of his strict look and beautiful flawless face. I rather focus on his chest, I can see the cross pendant again.

„M-mr. Styles? Where is the coffee machine?" He looks like I said the worst thing ever and he also inhales air to tell me another _kind_ words, but I stop him.

„I'll find it." He grins a bit satisfied and gestures me to go.

After a while I finally find the kitchen. Or something like that.

I scan the coffee machine realising I kind of can't control it at all. Sure Tomlinson, for making coffee there are no special skills neccesary.

Eventually I strech to the upper shelf for coffee. Another problem. I can't reach it. I felt like a ballerina and also like an idiot while climbing all over the kitchen line. I nearly felt down but got it.

I put the coffee into somewhere I thought it might be the right place and for the next few seconds was thinking what should I do next. I feel like an idiot when I find the start button.

I press it but nothing happens. I try it again and again, but still nothing. I lost control for a while and punched the machine, which was the worst mistake, because I immediately got splashed by water and when I was trying to stop it, the whole machine ended up on the ground.

Someone behind me bursts into loud laugh. I turn sharply. Some blond lad is sitting on a chair, I was clueless about his presence, and he's laughing so bad that he almost falls down. „You have to pluge it in."

„What?"

He stops laughing for a second but then again, looking at me being completely wet he bursts again.

„You couldn't tell me sooner, could you?" I say grumpily and pick up the machine, hoping that it survived.

„It was quite interesting watching you, ya know..." I bend down to wipe out the spilled water, then threw it to the sink a take off my soggy blazer.

„ _Interesting_ will be explaining this to Styles." Pissed I finally plug it, praying it will work this time.

„Wait, you do work for Styles?" his own coffee almost flows out of his mouth.

„Yep."

„Are you a madman or a self-slaughterer?" he asks like I actually _was_ a madman.

„Why?" I smile triumphantly when finally holding the coffee.

„Why? Did you check anything about him beafore you went to the audition?"

„No, should I?" I reply suddenly feeling unsecure and put the coffee on a tray together with a cream ang sugar.

I went back to my chef followed by ironical: „Good luck."

I open the door after few circumspect knocks. He is phoning to someone and gesture indicates to me to leave it all on his desk.

„Yes, I see, when is it?" Styles takes his iPad, squeezes the mobile between his cheek and shoulder and starts to tap something on the bigger screen. „And for how long...? I get it... Yes... Fine, I have it... Sure... Goodbye." Frowning a bit he hangs up and keeps devoting himself away to the tablet.

„Can I ask you, why did it take so long to make one coffee?" He drinks and thankfully, he's not protesting against it.

„I had some struggle with the coffee machine."

„It will not repeat, Mr. Termlinson. Can I call you your name right?" His eyes are still the same dark and I'm thinking about my today's dream with him, unless I realise he's expecting a response.

„Of course, my name is Louis." I come closer to him and offer my hand. Not just he doesn't accept it, he's staring at me like „ _You can't be serious._ " I immediately shove my hand back and massage it. „Yes, you can call me Louis." He's scanning me through for a while, my eyes gradually soak in his. „Mr. Styles." I add, to highlight who's the superior and who's the inferior here.

„You are flying with me to Paris in two weeks exactly, for five days." My eyes get bigger, I have always dreamed about going to Paris. The fact I'm going with Styles must be my fate or a really stupid coincidence.

„Yes, I will fly." Laughter resounds in the office.

„It wasn't a question, Louis." I get goose bumps from how he pronounced my name in the end. After a while of ironical laughing, his face is hard again not saying anything.

Blue irisis collide strictly green ones. A glance that literally hypnotizes me and for a milisecond, I feel like this was ma dream and he was that happy and smily Harry.

In the next moment I'm brought back on the ground: „Can you explain me, why do you have your shirt wet?" he rises his eyebrow and I try hard to focus on my words, not him.

„I-I accidentaly spoiled water on myself..." His face remains poker-like.

„I've got a question for you. Will you be able to provide me the full servis in Paris, when you can't even make a bloody coffee?! What the fuck was I thinking when accepting such an uncapable idiot?! I need someone on whom I can rely on for hundred and fifty percent and not someone like _you_!"

His eyes are flunging lightening and I feel how I'm starting to blush ashamed, trying not to betray myself and start crying. Am I really this stupid, that he shouts at me already for the first day? Maybe it wouldn't touch me this much if I wasn't promising something else from him.

„For tonight I want a reservation for two, to R&R, at 18:00." Like a click one's fingers his tone changes from very angry to way too much calm, ice-calm, but it doesn't calm me.

„To Royal Restaurant? But there you must be ordered at least a month before." I reply quietly with my voice shaking, instead of responding he stabs me through with emerald eyes.

„I know. But if you still want this job, you will get that reservation for me." He gives me one last look before turning to the large glass wall viewing the city.

„Your office is next to the kitchen, if I need something, I'll call you. You rather accept it. Now you are free to go." Hoarse voice finishes and I leave the room sadly, thinking about what makes me to don't fire myself. The answer is obvious. _Him._

I said I will change his life but for now, it is him, transforming mine.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is being Niall and Louis is confused as hell. And also Louis is so in with love Harry.

I've never believed in fate but I was starting to change my mind.

Harry Styles, just the name. As magical as its owner. He's not a human, he's some magical creature, which invaded my life two months ago. He is my dream that changes into nightmare everytime I wake up.

I am opening the door to my office. There are two desks, one empty – for me, the second one full of framed photos and family stuff.

I sit and start unpack myself. When I'm done, I find out the phone number to R&R and pray that the owner will be in a good mood.

„Hello, this is Royal Restaurant, how can we help you?"

„Hello, I am Louis Tomlinson, personal assistant of Harry Styles. I would like to get a reservation." I hear the door being opened and that blond lad enters, shocked that Styles hasn't fire me yet.

„Of course, what date?"

„Today at six." I stand up and go to the window. I'm never able to stay still while phoning.

„I'm afraid, that today we are full, but there is a free spot in two weeks."

„No. I need reservation for today." I try to sound tough, but don't know whether it works.

„Today is full." She repeats, a little bothered.

„Today, exactly at six o'clock, I want the best table for the name Styles!" I say strictly and watch the city through the window.

„You probably missunderstood me, sir. Today. Is. Full." She doesn't even try to hide the affection in her voice anymore, but I remind myself I can't affort to lose my job, I have to play it out like everyone does in this city. To be hard and uncompromising.

„I want your chef." I aware her with my voice perfectly calm.

„What?" She asks surprised.

„Call me, please, your chef, now. I need to talk to him about the helpfulness and willingness of his employees." I have no doubt that the owner of such an enterprise like R&R will be someone like Harry and he wouldn't hesitate to fire her because of one complaint.

„B-but, I'm telling you, that we are full."

„And I'm telling you, that you will soon have no job, if you won't get that reservation for me." I sit on the leather armchair and snub glance the surprised blond. „So you, immediately, provide me the best table, today at six, or give me your chef."

„A table for two?"

~~~~

I'm walking through the long hallway with a smug grin on my face, straight to Styles' office. I don't wait after knocking and just enter.

Dark hair are now in a precious bun. Cross pendant is still hanging on his neck and everytime he inhales it moves. I don't know if it's the pendant or if it's the tattoo visible under his white shirt, but something makes me to stare on his chest inappropriately.

Sinful thoughts and memories are haunting me in my mind, they are always there, things I shouldn't even think about.

„Em, do you need something?" he looks up from the paper, catching my glance on his chest.

„I just came to aware you, that I managed the reservation for tonight." His eyebrows hurls up but just for a second, then his face is calm again.

„Apparently I underestimated your abilities. Well done, now, manage me also some company for that and I will let you work here for one month for test." So I am supposed to get him some partner?! He lost his mind. This guy isn't normal.

„So do I understand it right, that you gave me this quest just to have a reason to fire me?"

„So do I understand it right, that you are doubting my quests?" he stabs me through with his emerald green eyes and hypnotize. His face is unreadable and to be honest, it really scares me up.

„No, of course not, Mr. Styles." My submissive answer makes smile contentedly.

„You have two hours exactly to manage me a company, on a certain level, for tonight." He doesn't even stop talking and he is already all interested into his papers. I'm not suprised anymore, why does he rotate assistants like socks, if I really didn't need this job I wouldn't stay here longer than one day.

~~~~

„What you said that he tasked you?" says my blond college altough he heared me well. I found out his name is Niall and that he works for some Liam Payne, someone like Harry's bussiness partner, or maybe coowner of the firm? I never knew in this.

„I have to manage him a female partner for tonight." I roll my eyes and eat my Chinese which me and Niall were delievered instead of lunch.

„Did he say a female partner literally?" Asks Niall. Altough I'm confused, I search for the memories about our recent talk with Styles, not the ones including his chest, but his words.

„Well, not really, he said company. Why?"

„Because he's gay." The food stucks in my throat and I start choking. „You didn't know?"

„Obv-viously." I answer while couching.

„In that case, you don't know anything," he says worried, I clearly wasn't supposed to know that.

„Wait, how do you know?"

„Weeell, maybe I was a little bored once at work and maybe I accidentaly heard a conversation of Liam and Harry." He stresses the word _'accidentaly_ '. „And truly just maybe I was that much curious that I stayed, listening to them for so long to hear something I should've never had." he pauses for a while. „I was recovering from that for over a week."

„Niall, what did you hear?" I stop eating and focus all of my concentration onto him. „Besides he's gay?

„Nothing, absolutely nothing, seriously."

„You're the worst liar I've ever seen." I shake my head dramaticaly and focus back on my food. I jump when my phone starts to ring."

„Tomlinsone, have you already managed that company for me?"

„No, but I'm working on it." Or I'm starting to, but he doesn't need to know that.

„Well you don't have to anymore." He hangs up and I breath out in relief.

„Where did we end, Niall?"

„I don't even know ya," he answers with his mouth full.

„Something like Styles is gay or what, I think..." This fact is on my mind more than it should be. There is a minimal chance that my dreams could some true and he could end up in my bed. _Hey, Tomlinson, wake up. First, he's your chef, second, he's obviously not having any weird dreams about you._ „Did you know that when you already open up some topic in conversation, you're supposed to finish it?" He shrugs his shoulders. If I could kill with my look, Niall would already be a dead man.

„You'll tell me one day." I wave in front of his face with one chopstick and get up.

„It's impossible to foget crying Styles." he scoffs and I stop in the middle of a step. „I said it loud?"

„If you don't tell me now I swear..."

„I've gotta go," he gets up and literally runs out of the office, before I can stop him.

I sit down to my chair and interwine my fingers, staring from the window, wondering if this Harry isn't alike mine Harry more than I think.

Why did Niall tell me? Do I have to know Harry to understand? And why would he consult such stuff with his bussiness partner? And the most important question of all, the hardest one to answer – why the hell do I dream about him every god damn night, where he is so different?

No, there's so much more behind this and I need to figure it out. Something's telling me that the answers can only be found in Harry himself.


	5. Funfair

_„Come.“ Green-eyed boy took my hand. His hair was especially curly today. He couldn't be older than seventeen. Around his neck on a silver chainlet hung paper plane pendant._

_His eyes reflected countless lights from the atractions around us._

_„Fancy candy floss?“ he smiled sweet and his dimples caused me a heart attack. Harry didn't wait for my reply and already asked for two candy flosses. He handed me one of them. I automatically found Harry's second hand while tasting it and together we walked under the veil of bright lights and loud music._

_His eyes were still glossing._

_I noticed a huge carousel. „Are we going?“ Harry giggled but shoke his head._

_„Why not?“_

_„I'm afraid of such things.“ he said shyly, leaning backwards to see the very top of this massive 'thing'._

_„You have to try or you won't ever overcome that fear.“ I protested while buying two tickets._

_We were standing in a row, Harry was all shaking, gripping my hand convulsively. I carresed his hair and kissed them, but he was taller and it felt strange._

_Finally we were in. There was fear in Harry's eyes but also excitement at the same time. Our hands were still interwined and I told him to trust me._

_Harry's loud scream filled my ears. And it was just his loud happy scream full of excitement that woke me up._

I sit up sharply and for some more seconds still hear Harry's voice. I run my hand through the sweaty hair and lay back down. It is still black outside and I sigh in relief, at least I didn't oversleep.

 

~~~~

 

Holding hot mug of coffee I walk straight to Styles' office, looking at my watch: 6:19. I knock and open the door.

Tall male body just unpacks its stuff on the desk which means he came not so long ago.

„It seems like you have learned your lesson from yesterday. After all you may not be that useless...“ he scoffs and takes the coffee, immediately drinking it up.

„How was your dinner?“ I ask before I leave.

„I don't feel like that's any of your bussines, Louis.“ he stabs me through with his eyes. I realise there is no cross pendant on his neck today and it takes my breath away. Hanging there so gently, on a silver chainlet, there is a paper plane pendant, the very same he had in my dream. How is it possible?

His shirt is only half-buttoned so I can see clearly how the pendant is shining between two birds with eyebrows. I am so out of my mind that I can't focus on anything, not even the hoarse voice talking to me.

„Tomlinson, are you listening to me?“ his hard tone brings me back to reality and I nod altough I have no clue what did he just say.

„Good, so you agree with everything, Paris?“ he asks and I really try to stay looking at his eyes, not lower where there so many more interesting things, like his butterfly tattoo, which I coudn't see clearly yet. How many tattoos do grace his body?

„Yes, of course, when are we going?“

„I just said it!“ Oops...

„I guess I just missed it...?“ I dodge from his stern gaze.

„In three days.“ What? Already? Didn't he say two weeks before?

„I'm couting with it.“ He just nods and gestures me to leave, but before I actually leave my mind goes crazy. I had to ask.

„Are you afraid of carousels?“

His eyebrows hurl up quickly and he starts couching from his coffee. „Excuse me?“

 „Are you afraid of carousels, you know, those... you can find on pilgrimages...?“ There is obvious nervosity in my voice, I have no idea what made me ask and there's no way how to save it now.

He is scanning me through with his eyes for a while, like I was freaking rainbow unicorn and eventually he starts laughing. His laughter fills the whole room and I am totally confused, I am apparently not the only one here losing mind..

Still smiling he looks at me and runs his hand through the maroon hair so it won't fall into his face. „No, not anymore.“ He answers, but in the typical well known hoarse voice is evident also something more, some strange undercurrent-tone. I can't name it but it is something new and exciting, what I haven't felt for a long time already, like a higher level of satisfaction. Subscribe it is quite impossible.

„I used to fear, but _someone_ showed me there's nothing to be afraid of.“ You could tell he's remembering something beautiful according to his face expression. I don't know what amazes me more – what he said or how opened he is suddenly.

How is it, that in one second he's a total tyrant and in the other, he's like someone friendly?

„Nevermind, I have to work. I'll send you some bills on your email so pay for them please. Everyting needed will be in the annex. You can go.“

In compare with yesterday the hallway is one big chaos, everyone's hurrying to find printers or other machines to get their bosses everything they want.

I collide with some muscular brunette man, definitely an attractive man. „I am really sorry, I should've been more careful. I'm sorry.“ I start apologizing immediately but he stops me.

Expensive looking suit tells me he's probably not an assistant. No no, this is someone like Harry.

„It's okay, I should be the one apologizing. You are Louis, correct?“ In compare with Styles, his face is nice, kind and friendly. Why can't _he_ be the man of my dreams, seriously?

„Yes and you are...?“

„Liam. Liam Payne. I think you share your office with my assistant. How do I know him so far, he has probably already mentioned my person.“ he giggles and opens the door to his office.

„Yes, he did indeed and I feel like he's about to tell me much more.“ I smile a little and he nods.

„Come in.“ On his desk there are framed family photos and other personal things everywhere, I realise that Harry's desk is missing all of these.

„You work for Harold, just that means you must have a strong personality.“ He steps to an automat and hands me a cruicible of water.

„It's just my second day here.“

„Trust me, Niall told me what did he want from you and what happened to you. If it was _anyone else_ , he'd be out already. There must be something special about you...“ I frown a little hearing this and remember Niall's yesterday's words.

„You and Harry are bussines partners?“ I sit down opposite him to the comfortable leather armchair and examine his facial expression.

„You could tell, but we're more like old friends.“ Okay, that explains a lot. „You know, Harry... Harry is a very complicated persona. It takes a lot of time and a lot of patience to understand him. I personally know him for many years and his behaviour and decisions still surprise me often. But when you penetrate under all that coldness and indifference, you will find out that he is a friendly and a kind human being.“ That guy must be high or something. Harry's everything but 'friendly' and 'kind'.

„I know, it must sound crazy to you, but if you will ever penetrate though that mask too, you will agree with me...“

I am wondering, if underneath his cold surface, there truly is _my_ Harry from the dreams. All I need to do is to break that ice-crust. But it won't be easy. It will be harder than I can imagine.


	6. Mr. Styles

I leave Liam's office and come to mine, Niall's not here.

The work which was needed to be done only took a little of time, so I sit deeper to the armchair and because I didn't sleep well today, my eyelids start to close slowly.

 

_I appeared standing on some street and I saw Harry running in front of me. Not hasitating a second I started to follow him. He accelerated up and I tried to stick wis his pace._

_I wasn't breathing heavilly and I didn't feel any burning pain in my lungs, but still, Harry's speed was increasing and I couldn't catch up with him._

_He was running into random aisles trying to get rid of me. I felt tears rolling down my face, tears of despair. Everytime I got faster, he got_ two times _faster._

_Suddenly, he stopped, in the middle of his sprint, and stayed standing still. I didn't slow down at all, my furious pace ended when I bumped into him._

_His eyes were dark, saying nothing. I ran over his face with my fingertips like I was making sure it was truly him._

_Instinctively, without a second of thinking about it, I grabed his hand and started walking. I knew exactly where to go._

_„Don't worry I'll show you the way. That's why you stopped, correct? You didn't know where to go.“ Harry was standing there with fear in his eyes, but after my words, he started walking very slowly and hesitantly._

_We walked down the street hand-in-hand and stopped in front of a big black gate overgrown with Wild Rose so we couldn't see what was behind it._

_„Are you sure?“ I asked him taking the iron handle when he nodded. I let him go first and followed._

_A strange current wind came out of nowhere and at the same time disappeared._

I almost fall down from my chair.

Niall smiles slightly, when noticing me rubbing my eyes. „What was that dream about?“

„I don't know, most likely nothing interesting.“ I lie, remembering every single one detail. Where are the times I used to not remember any of my dreams? Life was so much easier back then. The cell phone on my desk rings and I pick it up without hesitating.

_„Tonight I'm participating a very important event, exactly at seven o'clock my car picks you up at your house. Be prepared and dressed appropriately. For the rest of today, you have time off, until seven.“_

~~~~

I'm nervously steping aside of my house and searching for a car, which is supposed to appear at any moment. It is clear that my lift is here, when a bright light irradiates the street and I hear a luxury engine sound.

We're driving for several minuts until the driver stops and gestures me to get off. I am immediately occupied of the flashes of cameras. They are not meant for me but they catch my face anyway.

I look around surprised, when he said 'important event', I pictured some rich-ass businessmans gathering, but this just took my breath away.

People are crowding around the red carpet, in the middle of it all is standing this actor, who's name is unknown to me, altough I'm seeing his face in TV shows quite regularly. The famous hosts and others cannot be missing.

I am standing in the center of that stage, turning back to ask the driver where should I go, but he isn't there anymore. I infer that Harry will be by my side just in few minutes and we'll walk in together through the second entrance.

I am watching the cars when the tall male figure finally appears. His perfect face is irradiated by reflector lights and I really have to make sure that the man in suit is truly Harry Styles.

Everyone's attention is focused on him, his glance being completely unreadable. Green emeralds are scanning through the crowd of people before finding me.

When our eyes meet I feel like in one of those dreams. It only lasts for a few seconds, nevertheless in that moment, all of his coldness is gone. Then he looks away, gets some pictures and confidently continues inside.

I wake up and also walk in. There are tons of people in there, it seems to be impossible to find him, but eventually it is easier than I expected. He is standing next to the stairs leading to the main hall. I'm not exaggerating when I say, there are literally _tens_ of journalists around him. I really need to google him already, it's getting embarassing that I don't know why is he so famous.

I start to get through the crowd until I can hear him. Behind him is a big poster with the sponsor's logos.

Usually almost black hair are now extremely light, they remind me of a light chestnut.

„Mister Styles, are you exicted about tonight?“

„Mr. Styles, what do you expect from tonight?“

„Mr. Styles,“

„Mr. Styles.“

„Mr. Styles!“

His name is said plenty of times, altough he is refusing to answear anymore and ignoring them. I don't know how, but I managed to get right next to him and I hope I didn't do any wrong. No one have prepared me for this.

One would say that his presence will comfort me and calm me down, but the opposite is true. The fact, that he is standing right next to me, only few inches separating us, gets me week in my knees. I feel like I was him for a while, being asked hundreds of questions, afraid they won't ever release me free. They probably wouldn't if Harry didn't grab my hand and dragged me to a salon, where journalists aren't allowed to come. At the moment his hand touched mine, it's like an electric shock running all over me and my heart skipped a beat.

When we're finally alone, he turns at me making me want to run away. His eyes are thunderstorms, his jaw is clenched and his chest rises and falls dramatically how he breaths havilly. Because of the height difference I have to lean backwards a little. I start shaking.

„What the hell was that?!“ he whispers furiously. This is bad. His eyes darken.

„I-I..“ I start stuttering.

„Are you fucking mental? How dare you to come across to me in front of all these journalists on the red carpet? Are you really this stupid?! I've had a plenty of assistans but none of them ever did something so silly.“ he still holds my wrist and with every second his grip strenghtens. His long fingers are tightly wrapped around my hand and his nails are digging into my skin. I can see his other hand twitching and that he is holding himself back from bursting out yelling.

„That's because I hired you and altough you showed up to be a total loser, I didn't fire you? What, the fuck, did you think? What are they gonna think about me now? I had to hold your hand, so they wouldn't literally stamp you down! You're the biggest dickhead I have ever seen and I've seen many! But you're just winning.“ I don't feel my wrist anymore, and when I try to free it, a painful yelp leaves my mouth. Styles only gets more furious. The grip is even more intense, suddenly he twitches my hand so harsh that our chests collide and you could hear a nasty crack.

With every next breath our bodys are touching and heat starts to increase insinde of me. I can feel Harry's distinctive scent, which makes my head spin and still, it is the greatest smell I've ever felt. Emerald green eyes soak into mine, only god knows what does he see. They are very dark and at the same time they shine with anger.

„Tell me the reason I accepted you.“ he whispers straight into my ear making me freeze.

„Because I said I'm better than everyone else?“ I try to guess feeling sharp pain running through my left hand.

„Try again.“

„Because I said I will change you life.“

„No.“ I get goose bumps on my neck, feeling his warm breath attacking my body once again. „I did it because I felt like there was something different about you, something special. Obviously I was wrong, you're just as much of a loser as everyone else.“ he finally relieves my wrist.

For the rest of the night, I am sticking with him but keeping one meter distance. Everytime he wants something I do it immediately. No comunication at all.

The later it gets, the more painful my hand feels and in the end od the event I found out it's all purple and swollen.

Styles is staying at the afterparty, I am thankfully not allowed to attend, so I lead myself home. As I later find out, I should've stayed there, it would've spared me more than one issue in the future.


	7. Happy Little Pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is 25 and Liam 28. The age of Louis, Niall and Zayn is the same as in reality.

_Harry Edwars Styles_

_Born on 2/1/1989 in Reditch, Worcestershire, England, United Kingdom._

_Harry Syles grew up in a small town of 'Holmes Chapel'. His mother is Anne Cox and his father is Des Styles, he has got older sister Gemma. After his parents' divorce his mother got married again._

_Since he was a kid, he has exceled among his contemporaries with his unique intelligence. He studied bussiness and management and shortly after finishing school he became an owner of that-times small firm_ Success Management _._

_Thanks to his extraordinary abilities the firm prospered and in just two years got to the very top in the field. He also became one of the youngest billionairs in UK. He is a very respected and famous persona through the English cream of society. American magazine_ People _even managed to name him the 69th most influential man on the planet in 2013. It will not be a surprise if he will get even higher this year._

_Not many people are aware that in 2012 he donated seven-ciffer amount to support kids in Africa and that he is interested into helping the needy for a long term._

_However the massive success has also its dark side – from to the public unknown reasons he has cut off all contacts with his family and for a certain time, there were speculations about a possible alcohol issue. His closest friends denied this saying 'He only needs to turn off sometimes.'_

_He is also known for being extremely strict to his employees, sometimes too much. In January 2014 he was prosecuted for injuring, but he went out without penalty and the plaintiff had to pay the pine for a reputation-damage. We can only guess whether it was a revenge from his ex-employee or whether it was the team of high-payed lawyers that got him out._

_Another very bisarre thing in his life are his relationships – he has never been spotted with any partner (woman), so there are some speculations about his sexuality, altough he has never commented about it. He refuses strictly to answer any personal questions._

_His property is counted in billions, he is a proud owner of many luxurious villas and apartments, jachts, private jets and newly also of an island in South America._

_He lives on his own in one of those villas on the edge of London, in which's center is located the main building of his firm._

_At the age of 25 he gained some admirable success and if his fame increases so fast just how it has untill now, we can expect big things from this one man._

I can't really tell, whether I am suprised or not. What I just read... One thing is clear – and I already knew that – there is something very special about Harry. He's not just some bussinessman like the others. People having the same success have it due to their many-years-lasting hard work, but he hit the top in just two years. How?

When I finish reading the article, I close down the Wikipedia on my phone and get out of my car I have been sitting in for ten minutes already. I woke up in the morning and automatically started to getting ready for work, heading to the offices of Success Management. Then I stopped.

I mean..do I still work here? Or did that yesterday's 'talk' I'm being well-reminded of thanks to a bandage around my hand mean I am fired?

I stayed up sitting on my place not having a better idea than finally googling Styles' name. I felt a little ashamed like an assistant who is absolutely clueless about his own boss.

And now? I'm standing next to my Citroen and breathing in the benzine smell, thinking whether I should press the lift button. Eventually I do it, if I really am fired, than I have nothing to lose, and if not, I should've already been there.

The lift finally stops and I get out as fast as possible – I don't really fancy closed areas. There are not many people in here at this hour. I fix my blazer that got scratched during my car ride.

I inhale deeply and confidently walk upon his office. I stare at the name on the door. I hesitate for a second before my fingers touch the dark wood. I knock slightly.

When I try to open the door I find out they are locked. Something's not adding up, according to what I heard, he is never late.

I turn back, not knowing what to do, leading to my own office. Hopefully still _mine._

In the middle of my way I hear someone calling out my name. „Louis?“ I spot no one else but a head with short brown hair and puppy eyes.

„Yes, Liam?“

„Harry is absent, isn't he?“ When I nod, he merely sights. „Aparently, I should've had told you something about Harry, please come in.“ He opens the door wide and I walk into his office.

I sit down automatically and I feel like I can accept anything. Liam sits as well and runs his hand through his hair.

„What happened to your hand?“ I shiver nervously and instinctively cover my wirst. It is hurting bad since yesterday and today I struggled to drive properly.

„I fell down.“ He knows that I'm lying, I'm a bad liar, I know. Though there is no surprise on Liam's face. Did he expect me to lie? What the hell is going on.

„Louis, look. Harry is my best friend and this is not easy to say, but I think you should keep away from him.“ I examine his face features for a while to find out if he's serious. He is.

„I work for him – or I hope that I still do. I cannot keep away from him even if I wanted.“ Liam comes over to me.

„Even if you wanted? So do I get it right, you _want_ to spend time around a person who did _this_ to you?“ His usually friendly tone is now very strict and intense, I yelp painfully when he grabs my wrist.

„If I didn't want to, I would already resigned.“ No matter the hurt I shove my hand back, he throws an apologizing look at me.

„If you're afraid of him...“

„I'm not.“ I say vigorously. „What did you want to tell me about him?“

He sighs. „Why do you still work for him?“ This is useless, I can't tell him the truth anyway. I stand up about to leave, but his voice stops me.

„No, wait. Sit down.“ I look into his maroon eyes. „Harold, he..has some issues – you probably got that. I won't tell you, he must do it himself. He needs some ventilation and sadly, you are that ventilation.“

„Hmm.“

„I don't know the reason holding you here and I don't think you're gonna tell me, but remember my advice, beware around him. He is like a time bomb. His life is nothing but difficult and every problem he has he buries inside of himself. He is a very closed person, he opens up to practically noone. It didn't use to be like this back then, but he has changed. The Harry I knew is missing and this is a stranger.“ I feel like that in the middle of his speech Liam started to talk to himself more than to me. He is sitting showing me just his back watching the city waking up. „But somewhere inside must be hidden the smily carefree boy, he only needs someone to show him up to him.“ I'm pretty sure now he has sunk deep into sentimental thoughts, shoving my presence in the backround. If he only had any idea I knew exactly what was he talking about.

The room fills total silence, which is why my whole body jumps when the door is sharp open. I don't even have to turn around to figure out who that is. My mind is overwhelmed with his scent. Also, who else but him would dare to smash in here like this?

A very black thought runs through my mind – what that if he listened to us the whole time? I shake my head to get it out, deciding to finally turn and face the emerald green eyes.

He is pale like a wall and his normally perfect-styled hair are all messy today. His eyes are bloodshot and narrowed. Under practicly unbuttoned shirt I can see butterfly clearly and also two lovebirds. Around his hips are some fern leaves and I have to blink many times to resist to look even lower. His is unbelievably sexy alltough he is hungover. Damn, how?

„Where the hell are you? I was looking for you everywhere!“ he snaps at me grumpily.

„That is my fault, I called for him,“ saves me Liam.

„Can I know why?“ his voice full of accusations drills into me altough it is not focused on me this time. „Isn't Horan enough that you have to steal my assistants?“

„I only wanted to ask how did it go yesterday.“ Unlike me, Liam at least can lie.

„And what did you find out?“ Harry steps into the room and slowly walks right to me, I'm struggeling hard to don't look at him. I can feel his sight on me and suddenly it is hard to breath properly. My eyes look away from the boring wall and rise so they can admire the perfect face. He immediately stops staring at my wrist. There is no sign of regret, nothing but the same empty glance saying nothing.

„Nothing interesting actually.“ Liam smiles and Harry nods.

„Louis, let's go,“ he says and I obey immediately, surprising myself.

„Iplgze,“ comes out of his mouth, so quietly and quickly that I'm unable to understand.

„Excuse me, what did you say?“ I glance into the green eyes and he immediately looks away.

„I apologize.“ this time it is loud and I heard him very well, altough I still don't understand. Or don't believe it...

His long fingers grab the handle. His skinny legs encircled with tight pants walk over to the desk and sit down. How is that possible that one day he's wearing a suit looking all like a big important bussinessman and the other day he clothes up himself into see-through unbuttoned shirt and jeans.

„Come here.“ The hoarse voice says and gets under my skin. I quickly overcame the distance seperating us and stand up in front of his desk. „Show me your hand.“

Hesitating, I shove my bandaged hand and instinctively twitch when he touches it.

„Calm down, I don't want to hurt you. I just wanna take a look...“ he talks to me like I was a child. I sit down on a chair on the opposite side of the table but he gestures me to stand right in front of him. He doesn't bother to stand up himself, only taking my hand into his.

I feel like in one of my dreams, the way he is touching me – it's not like yesterday. Today his finger tips are all carefull and gentle, unwrapping the bandage of. If feel the cold air and right then a warming touch, a warm palm cautiously sliding across my skin and every inch of me yearns for more contact, it would've been perfect if it only didn't hurt that much.

He notices my painful look that I just couldn't pull and lets go, shoving his hand back, unfortunantely. He masages his temples. It didn't look good at all, it obviously wasn't just bruised. It merely swell more since yesterday and the color darkened.

„Have you visited a doctor?“ I shake my had.

„Shit, shit, shit.“ He hides his face in his palms. „Fuck.“ I twitch when his fist hits the desk unexpectedly. He is mad on himself.

He is sitting all thoughtful and scanning me through, I don't dare to move and have my eyes focused on my shoe tips and think about what might be happening inside of his head.

„You need a doctor.“ he says eventually. „But if you get gypsum... I'm fucked, I need you all capable in Paris.“ He isn't upset, because he hurt me, but because he needs fully capable assistant, great, that's just great.

„Before I decide what to do about you, get to the drugstore and buy me this medicaments.“ He says suddenly and hands me some paper. „Right opposite the building is a drugstore, they do have these medicaments in there, can you make it?“ I nod and for the first time I feel like a normal assistant.

I turn to leave, but my healthy hand is locked in Harry's. Without a word escaping his lips, he grabs the bandage and slowly starts to wrap my wrist again until it's all done and perfect. Then I leave.

Because this is the center of London and the traffic in here is really massive, I must walk around the whole building to get to the pedestrian. I am lucky, the drugstore is empty and I can walk straight to a nice lady behind the counter.

„Hello, can I help you?“

„I'd need these.“ I reply and take the receipt out of my pocket.

„Do you know the dosage?“ she smiles.

„Well, I guess so.“ I shiver nervously and grab the bag with drugs.

„You guess so? Don't you want me to write it down so you don't overdose?“

„They are not for me and let's say that if my boss overdoses himself, I'm gonna survive that somehow.“

„I wouldn't like to have such a boss.“

„What?“

„Well, these medicaments have some calming effects. You must have a furious boss.“ She smiles and I nod, saying goodbye and leaving.

Calming drugs, what have I expected, stomach drops? Get real, Tomlinson.

 

~~~~

 

When I appear again in the bloody lift, claping my leg impatiently I wonder what was the reason of Harry's change from such a wonderful person to what he was now. The door finally open and I walk up heading to his office. After knocking I enter and spot Harry standing by the window, phoning. He gestures me to put the drugs on the table and wait.

„Can you make it in half an hour?... Yes... Okay... Bye.“ Without saying a word he opens the box. He takes out three pills, placing them to his palm, handing himself a glass of water and swallowing them. I have this feeling like he doesn't really follow the given dosage.

„I talked to my personal doctor, he will came in half an hour and check out your hand, so wait here for him.“ He awares me and exhausted sits to his armchair.

„Do you want me to bring you something?“ I ask feeling awkward just standing there like this.

„No, nothing.“ he answers silently and looks at the city under us.

„Come to me,“ he says after several minutes. His tone is telling me that the drugs just started to have an effect and it's not him anymore, but someone else. „Come on,“ he repeats.

Hesitantly I walk over to him and look at him inquiringly. „You are my personal assistant,“ he says as quick as the drugs let him. „So far, you were the assistant, now, you are the _personal.“_ Styles being high as fuck, what else is happening to me today? I just have to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't take so much of it.

Suddenly Harry stands up and wraps his long arms around me. I am in tense, freezed like a statue, while Harry's hugging me tightly. When I wake up I embrace him back lightly and inhale his wonderful scent, feeling my heart beat along with his. Every part of me yearns for more, but I need to keep my mind straight.

„Cuddle, cuddle, cuddle,“ he starts lisping and sway from side to side, holding me so tight that I struggle to breath. Harry's chin is resting on my shoulder and his curls are tickeling me pleasantly. Altough his behaviour is scaring the crap out of me, it's not that bad.

The sound of the door being open awares me about the doctor's arrival. I wanted to came over to him, but Harry wouldn't relieve me, still cuddling up to me. I'm not saying it didn't feel nice because it did, actually more than that, but if was weird now the doctor was here as well.

„Harry, let go. The doctor's here.“ Instead of freeing me, he interwines his hands behing my neck, so he is even closer.

„How many today?“ Asks the doctor seeming amused and chuckling.

„Three. He took three today.“ I turn my head so I can talk but don't choke myself at the same time.

„Well, that's not that bad, though. Do not worry, they won't cause any damage to him, I prescreibed them myself, he only needs to take them under guard.“

„I see.“ I mumble and try to pull away.

„Harry, sweetheart, relieve your assistant here, so I can examine his hand.“ Harry glares at him angrily but eventually lets me go. Suddenly the warmness all around me is gone and I'm occupied by cold.


	8. My Demon

People, noise, chaos, in one word – airport. We could fly in the high-class on the board of the newest giant airplane, buy a ticket and comfortably get in, but no. That's not Styles' style. Why do something simple, when you can do it elaborately...

Because here Mister Styles needs a plane of his own, which, by the way, must be transported to here over the whole London. We are looking for and wandering, more like I am looking for. Harry is following me everywhere while phoning and eating his lunch.

When we are finally aboard and I'm fastening the seat belt carefully, thoughts like ' _what the hell am I doing here_ ' are attacking my mind. What if this is all just a dream, I will wake up in a while to a beautiful world, where everyone loves everyone and is peace? Okay, I should forget my naive imaginations and come back to the cruel reality. I don't want to change it though, it's too interesting.

I can feel the plane take off and slowly floating through the white clouds to the blue sky. When I was young, I was picturing this plenty of times. How could it be?

In the second the pressures are balanced, the sound of my name fills the room. I don't waste my time, walk across the private jet with beige leather coated seats right to my boss.

„Bring me something to drink.“ he tells me while rummaging through papers. His hair is falling into the green eyes so his long fingers run through it.

„Water?“ I ask and Harry rises his glance giving me his ' _You can't be serious_ ' look.

„Champagne,“ he says after a while realising I did, indeed, mean it.

Private jets have one huge disadvantage. They change personal assistants into personal stewardess. After carying champagne, food, pillows and other things I seriously think about adding some pills to his drink again. They do have mirracle effects. The though mister Styles becomes little kitten Hareh, who doesn't remember what was he doing or at least doesn't talk about it to avoid awkward conversation.

„Tomlinson!“ He yells again and I sigh deeply, annoyed bringing my ass over to His Majesty.

„What do you wish?“

„How is your hand doing?“ His emerald eyes find my wrist covered in a bandage. The doctor told me that I don't need a gypsum, I merely need to take some medicine and cool it and suprisingly it did help. It shocked me he did not ask me what did I do, if I was a doctor, it would be my first question.

„It almost doesn't hurt anymore.“

„Very well, that means you can carry all of my bags,“ he says while reading in his papers again. Harry is a walking definiton of the word 'workoholism'.  
I nod altough he could hardly see it. I don't know what did I expect from this trip to Paris, but I can clearly forget something like conversation on a higher than working level. Or not?

~~~~

„Do you have any plans for evening?“ Harry asks me while supporting his head with one hand and staring at the night Paris slowly falling into darkness, so the bright lights can be switched on.

„It already is evening, but when you ask, I was planning to go look around the city.“ I answer while unpacking Harry's luggage and placing his clothes to a wardrobe. I never thought one person could own so many shirts.

„Do you know Paris?“ He asks not looking away of the window. 

„No, actually. This is my first time here. Do you?“ I reply trying to have a conversation.

To my surprise, there appears a little grin on his face. „Yes, you could tell I do. I think you would be surprised knowing how many things does the night Paris hide.“ He looks at me amused. „I can show you.“

~~~~

When leaving the hotel, the whole city is dark. In the moonlight I can see Harry's silhouette, waiting for a car to arrive. His inked chest is revealed thanks to his half-unbuttoned shirt and the brown hair is irradiated so it looks like he had a halo. How can someone look so much like an angel and be in fact such an eerie demon?

_My demon though._

„Are you nervous?“ his hoarse voice breaks the silence.

„No.“ I answer half-sincerely, I always get nervous in his presence.

„I would be. You are in a foreign city with practically a stranger, who wants to guide you god knows where.“

„I trust you.“ My pale blue eyes meet his emerald green amused ones.

„How did I deserve that?“ he leans in and grabs my wrist, it's not crude but also not so gentle like the last time. He is frightening. Only inches, no, centimetres are separating the two of us and I can feel his warm breath giving me goose bumps. „Why do you trust me?“ he grabs my other wrist so we face one another now. I can brightly remember his hateful glare, when we were standing like this in the salon, but this time, there is no anger in the green infinity. He is confused and I realise I know why. He always tries to stay ice-cold, like the most freezed crystals of ice, and untill now, he was doing very well. But I know, that he can be so much different, I've experienced it, that's why I still believe he can change back and all of this is happening for a reason. That's why I haven't abandoned him yet – my naive imagination of ' _destined love_ ' which is not letting me stop believing. It sounds crazy, but that's what it is.

A noise of arriving car saves me from answering. Harry gets in without hesitating. I would open the door for him if he just waited...

~~~~

The black luxury limuzine stops in front of a bar from which echoes very loud music. There is a long queue by the door ending somewhere behind the corner of the street. I feel like in a film with teenagers.

Harry's not wating for anything and confidentaly walks straight to the entrance. Several hateful glares stub me through when I follow him, shivering nervously.  
„Just for your information, tonight you are free,“ he whispers into my ear.

„Tonight I'm again the personal part of the personal assistant?“ I ask smirking, I had to say that. Harry wants to reply, but eventually just swallows his words.  
The closer to the bar we are, the weirder I feel. Harry's getting through the crowd with me following him, looking around. There are red tapestries on the walls and on the sides there stand red leather couches. I notice a dark curtain in one corner, altough I don't know where does it lead, something is definitely happening behind it.

Most people in the club are males leaning on one another and I also have this strange feeling that someone touched my bum.

„Are we in a gay club?“ I shout so Harry can hear me. Instead of an answer he merely chuckles.

We finally reach the counter and Harry orders something for both me and him. So far, I feel like this night is gonna be unforgetable.

If I only knew, it will be much more than that...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is really "interesting", I swear you will like it (or I hope so):'D 
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos :) You're sweehearts:)


	9. No Control 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature content

„So tell me Louis, why did you want to work just for me?“ The club trembles thanks to loud music but Harry's voice is strong enough. And hoarse...

„I dun'know. I just read this ad in the newspaper and tried it.“ I just shrug, my finger examining the shape of my glass filled with golden fluid which is gonna end up in my throat in no time.

„But I did not place any ad to any paper.“ He runs his hand through hair, confused.

„Hmm, I don't know, but I saw it in a newspaper, I know that for sure.“ I finally taste the hot drink and gesture the bartender, who is looking at me somehow suspiciously way too often, to pour me another.

„You shoudn't drink so much. People lose their control and scruples due to alcohol,“ he says and takes another shot.

„You are afraid I'm gonna lose my scruples?“ I rise my eyebrow amused.

„No, I'm afraid I will carry you on my back to the hotel.“

„Shoudn't I carry you more like?“ I stare at the fluid fascinated.

„How I said, you are free tonight, so no.“

They start playing my favourite song which is making me jump to my feet immediately. „Lets dance!“ I encourage Harry, who is looking very sceptical tapping his forehead.

„See, here we go, you are losing your scruples already.“ The green eyes meet my blue and altough he is trying to look all scary and serious, I can spot the sparks of amusement. My alcohol-controlled mind makes me roll my eyes and just grab his hand, dragging him from his bar stool. My short fingers wrap his big palm trying to make him stand up.

„I don't dance.“ I threw my 'puppy-eyes look' on him. „Never,“ he shakes his head and I just deal with the fact. „And in addition, I am your superior,“ he says turning back to the counter.

„Not tonight, tonight I'm free, remember? Come on, one dance.“ I watch him take another shot.

„Just one dance, and nobody will ever find out, understand?“ I jump up happily and wait for him to stand up. Maybe he was right and alcohol really did affect me.

I lead him to the center of the floor and start moving in the beat of music. Very soon, I understand, why does he never dance. I have never seen a worse dancer.

„Don't laugh at me.“ he says virgorously, but corners of his mouth are twitching, creating dimples in his cheeks. How it seems so far, I'm not the only one being affected by alcohol. „Like my assistant, you are supposed to teach me that.“

Harry jumps a little when I place my palm on his hip and make it move. „Tomlinsone, can I ask you, what are you doing?“ he frowns confused when I pull him closer to me so I can control his body easier. I am inhaling his incredible scent having this terrible urge to lean my head against his bare chest, how soft can his skin be? Thankfully, not even the alcohol makes me commit this suicide. „I'm teaching you how to dance.“ I shrug my shoulders and keep moving our bodies.

„A-aha.“

 

~~~~

„Shhh,“ whispers Harry when we seak around the reception at two am trying not to laugh. Harry was right, alcohol made us to do things we would normally never do. For example, he started to be funny and friendly.

„Hey, where are you going?“ he asks confused when I turn into another direction.

„Err, to my room?“ for some reason I find it utterly funny.

„No, you are going to mine.“ Harry loses his balance and we both start laughing like idiots.

I turn back and together we start walking to his room. When I close the door, something pin me to the wooden desk. An electric shock runs through my whole body and everything stops. Styles' mouth clings to mine and he starts to suck my lower lip, making me open my mouth a little. But the kiss is unfinished and he pulls away.

„Shit, I knew I shouldn't drink.“ He shakes his head and drags me slowly to the bed, on which I lay quite willingly, letting him sit on me astride. He wasn't afraid I would lose control, but him.

His crotch brushes mine and in that moment our lips crush together again. A sound of boots falling to the ground echoes. My shoes follow very quickly equally with our clothes untill we are both just in our boxers.  
My hands are running across his back, my nails digging into the soft skin leaving red furrows behind. „Tomlinson, don't be naughty, or I'll punish you.“ Hearing my name make me dig the nails even deeper. Harry shakes his head grasping my sides and turning me on the stomach.

I bury my face to a pillow and feel his tongue slide down my spine, enjoying his presence and the heat coming from him. Enjoying every touch. In the moment, I don't care where I am or who I am. What matters is him, driving me crazy. The velvet skin is brushing mine, his tongue making me shiver.  
I lean back sharply, when his fingers pull my hair provocatively, feeling hot breath on my neck.

„Don't move,“ commands me whispery hoarse voice. He still doesn't relieve my hair. It might sound weird, but I like it, hell, I fucking like it.

„Yes, mister Styles.“ Harry's grip loosen for a moment but my head doesn't fall to the pillow, it stays leaned back delightfully. Suddenly my boxers are pulled down and I can feel his wet tongue between my... you know where.

Holy shit.

My fingers dig into the linen sharply and all my muscles tense. A loud moan escapes my lips when I can feel Harry's long fingers inside of me. „More.“ I whine.

„I didn't hear you.“ hoarse voice resounds.

„Please, more, mister Styles.“ I can feel more fingers moving in me, just in seconds being replaced with tongue, while Harry's hands are busy looking for something.

The room is filled with mine and Harry's loud moans.

He pulls my hair and at the same time thrusts harshly. With every other move is my hair being pulled more so my neck is completely available for him.  
Pleasure and delight pervate my whole body. He controls me, I'm all his now.

„H-Harry.“ I moan his name and shrug the linen in my fingers.  
„For... you... always... only... mister... Styles,“ he breaths out while other thrusts and moans are filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can share my story if you like it :) Also I adore your comments and kudos <3


	10. No Control 2/2

_There is a black scarf tied around my head covering my eyes, making me unable to see. All of my other senses are more sensitive now. Rope is cutting into my wrists and ankles._

_I'm lying in the middle of a room, naked, tied to a kitchen chair, hearing steps approaching. With every other sound of shoes falling to the ground my heart only wants more and more jump out of my chest. When it seems like those steps cannot be closer, I feel a hot breath on my neck giving me goose bumps._  
_Acrid pain in my chest wakes me up._

I open my eyes wide and for several seconds just breath havily, picturing back my dream. Rubbing my temples I am remembering my other erotic dreams. I sit down slowly and tense in the moment I realise. Clothes is everywhere around and it's not just mine, it's also Harry's.

I hear water falling to the bottom of a shower from the bathroom.

Oh shit. It wasn't a dream. I. Slept. With. Harry. Styles. And it wasn't a dream.

With my hands shivering uncontrollably I pick up and put it on as fast as I can. Meanwhile I realise the water's not flowing anymore.

Dark green eyes are all strict and hard again. From the hair tips are falling little droplets to his bare shoulders and around his waist under the fern tattoo is wrapped blue towel. Very low I must say.

„Get out,“ hoarse voice breaks the silence, emotionless glance on his face. He waits sternly until I come over to the door.

„T-that yestrday...“ I start.

„What yesterday? I don't know what are you talking about.“ His jaw clenches and his arm muscles tense.

„We slept with one another, we cannot pretend like it didn't happen.“ I protest half terrified. My whole body is shivering but Harry remains ice-calm.

„I can everything.“ He comes to me rising my chin so I look straight into his darkened dangerous eyes. „Remember that and now finally get, the fuck, out.“

„Y-yes, Mr. Styles.“ I stutter and wordless leave his room. The sound of slamming door make me drop myself to the ground, back resting on the cold wall. How does he do that? How can someone control me so much?

~~~~

I'm unable to think. I stare at the Paris out of my window, watching thousands of people walking through its streets, each one of them having their life story and I'm thinking what it might be. I try really hard to don't think about yesterday night, but the question is: Is that even possible? Why did he do that? He only wanted to have fun, so he used me. Like that typical stupid naive assistant he's gonna fire anyway.

Hundreds of theories are going through my mine, one crazier that the other. A knock on the door brings me back to reality. I inhale deeply and come over to open. Short ginger awares me with her break-neck English to deliver myself down to the hall in ten minutes.

I enter the airy space of the main, dominative tall male figure on my sight. He's standing there and staring at me, more like stabing me through with his terribly hard glance, like I was the last nothing in the world and serving (slaving) him should be my mission in life.

I hesitate before the hall echoes with sound of soles crashing to the ground.

„Can you walk faster, or are you uncapable of that?“ he rises one eyebrow amused and adds a malicious grin.

I fasten as much as possible and realise he was right. That guy is way too well aware of his abilities – how he can compell my body and control me. He is aware of his power over everyone and it makes him arrogant in such a sexy way, that causes breathing being difficult.

„Where are we guiding?“ My answer is him starting to walk, leaving the building, wordless. How much naive was hoping for a simple reply? Because of his long legs my pace must be two times faster than his, so I can catch up with him. I have no clue where are we going, but it won't be too far, because we are not taking car.

„Do you still think you can change my life?“ He asks catching me off guard, glancing at me so I can see his amused evil grin. „Because so far, I haven't experienced with you anything I wouldn't with my other assistants.“ His words take my breath away, I know very well what is he talking about. I did not expect it, I thought he would just pretend that nothing happened, but that wouldn't be him.

Am I really one of many? Just an assistant who he once enjoys with, fuck him like some worthless bitch and then fire? Of course I am. How was I so dumb? I am not naive enough to think that he's only lying to get me out of my balance and emphasize his superiority.

„Nothing? You have nothing to add?“ he grins triumphantly, amusement and maybe even surprise in his eyes.

„No.“ I look away and try to see anything else but his face, because if I would stay watching his flawless features just for one more second, I would lose my mind completely.

„Shame, though it doesn't surprise me...“ Is he really that arrogant and I just haven't noticed before? Or did he need to embrocate his ego by humiliating me?  
I avoid looking at him because I know it would cause my opinion about him to change completely. Only one glance to his emerald green eyes and I'd remember again that Harreh from my dreams and get that stupid sensation like I can change him.

Something inside of me overwhelms me anyway and my blue eyes meet his.

„You know what? I like you, I'll keep you,“ he grins triumphantly and a dimple appears on his right cheek.

 


	11. Kiss Me

„Tomlinson,“ echoes in Harry's temporary Paris office. I get up on my feet and slowly walk over to the glass door, opening it, looking straight at my boss. Today he‘s wearing none of his usual loose shirts but a fitted suit. Someone might tell otherwise, but in my opinion, he's even hotter like this.  
The suit adds him authority and that arouses me in the worst possible way. When there also appears his arogant stance and darkness in his eyes, my cells are getting nearly orgasmic.

„Do you wish..?“ He scanns me through and under his glance, goose bumps attack me immediately.

„Come closer.“ Hesitantly, I start approaching to the desk and my heart beats stronger with every next step. I have no idea what to expect.  
When standing right in front of him, I can feel his green sight all over my body, which I'm trying to avoid. Harry leans back in the leather chair and narrows his eyes a little.

„You will start to work out, regulary. Once we return back to London, I will manage you a personal trainer.“ My eyes widen with confusion. I must say, that my figure is good, my fit as well and anyway, isn't he supposed to don't give a damn?

„Allright.“ Even though there are many protesting thoughts rushing through my mind, I don't dare to say anything. „Can I jusk ask, why?“ I say shyly, trying to find that moment, when did that old cheeky Louis happen to be this, what I am now. A person, who is submissively dependent on someone, who just abuses me. Of course, I'm getting payed for that, but the not-low amount suddenly feels not enough high to me at all.

„How to say it... you must be... resistant.“ He grins mysteriously.

„Resistant to what?“ I finally look up and with my blue eyes soak into the green ones. Harry's body leans forward, supporting his head with connected hands, fingers interwined.

„You can never know, when will you need to be resistant.“

„You are freaking me out right now.“ Harry stands up and leans across the desk, our faces are mere inches apart.

„What if that was my point? To scare you?“ He grins satisfied and on the place on my neck, where I feel his breath, appear goose bumps once again.

„Do you like it, to play with me like this?“ for a while, I am afraid, that I said too much, but his dark smile tells me otherwise.

„You have no idea how much.“

~~~~

Wind is messing with my hair and I am inhaling deeply. That sight is incredible. I finally understand what does everybody like about Eiffel's tower. It's not about what do you feel or what are you going through in there, but about that when you are standing here, on the top, in the late evening and under you is the whole wide Paris.

Paris, the city of love. So where is mine?

If I could rip these safety nets and jump down, would something happen? I mean, would there be anyone, who would be touched by my death?  
All my life, I was telling myself, that I am lucky. In fact, it was nothing else but survival. I grew up in Doncaster, it wasn't a bad place, but neither the best one. Most of the time was spent looking after my sisters, so there was none left for myself. I don't blame my mom, I was just sorry that I couldn't play footbal with my friends. I didn't have many of them and I lost all contact with them.

When I finished school, moving to London seemed to be the best decision ever. I thought I will finally starting to live, but instead, I was doing the worst job that I hated. When I was fired, it was a delirevance, at least, I thought it was. I had to find another job, which wasn't much better. During the years in London, I found mere few friends who gave up on me at the first opportunity. I wanted to come back to Doncaster, not once, but would it be any better?

So I ask again. If I jumped down, what would happen? My family would feel tragic, but not for too long and I don't have anyone else. But I'm still too much of a pussy than to hop down. I wouldn't, ever.

„Breathtaking, innit?“ My body twitches when hearing this unknown voice. I turn my head and look at a smily brunette. „Do you understand?“ I could pretend that I am French and don't understand her a word, or I could go on and have a talk.

„Yes, I do.“ I rest my shoulders on the railing. „It is incredible.“

„Are you on your own? If I can ask, of course...“ She rests herself as well and smiles shyly.

„Yes you can. And yes, I'm here on my own... you? Don't you tell me someone like you is here alone.“ I look at her nice face.

„I am.“

„How can such a nice girl like you be alone on the Eiffel tower?“

„I could ask you the same, you know...“ I laugh a little and shake my head.

„The only person I could be here with right now is my boss, so... no thanks.“

„Bussines trip?“ I nod and support my head with my palm.„Kiss me.“ she says quickly and I tense immediately.

„What? But... I don''t know you.“

„We're in Paris. People do crazy things in here.“ She shrughs and I realise she's right. It doesn't matter, what can I possibly lost? Grasping her face in my hands, our lips combine into one. I start to move my mouth a little and sink into the kiss. How bad is it, that I'm thinking about Harry while kissing her? I can see him instead of her. I might be bisexual, but the only exciting thing about this kiss is the imagination of kissing Harry.

When I pull back, I can see her wide smile and blush a bit. „I should go now.“

When she turns, I grab her wrist. „Wait, what's your name?“

„Mia. Yours?“ the brown hair is flying around her face and I must say, she is truly cute.

„Louis.“

„French.“ we say both at the same time. She starts to walking down the stairs smiling before she disappears from my sight completely.

„So Mia, Tomlinson?“ I hear the hoarse voice behind me and my whole world stops. I meet eyes with him realising he must've had stood there and watched us all the time.


	12. Yes Mr. Styles

„Come with me, Tomlinson." His green eyes darken even more, brown locks reflecting the lights of Paris under us. He doesn't wait for me and walks straight up the stairs. Usually, I would be curious why don't we take the elevator, but right now, my head is such a chaos, that I'm unable to think about anything.

Hesitantly, I started after him. His tall figure is just metres apart, and still, catching up with him is the last thing I want to do. Or maybe, it's about courage. Why am I afraid of him? I didn't do anything wrong.

We walk down half of the stairs in silence, untill he stops in front of a restaurant in the middle of Eiffel's tower.

I feel very strange when he holds the door for me. It certainly doesn't fit him and the fact, that he's like he was mute the whole time, literally terrifies me.

Suddenly, a relevant question appears in my mind. What was he even doing there? „Have you followed me?" Harry's body stops. Instead of an answer he sits behind a table. Why is he so quiet?

I sit opposite him and this time – the first and probably also the last time - it's me looking for an eye contact and him, avoiding it. Something's wrong. Very wrong.

His green eyes, darker than the skies outside, finally lean on me. „Do you know, that kissing strangers is impolite..." finally speaks the hoarse voice.

„And do you know, that tracking people isn't the nicest either?" tonight, I can dare to say this much, I don't know why, but my senses are telling me so. „By the way, she asked me so."

„And you liked it?" He rises one eyebrow and finally loosens his tensed muscles, at least he is not that scary anymore.

„That's none of your bussiness." I snap sharply, paying all my attention to the waiter, giving my order.

„And you would like?" the young boy with a strong accent focuses on Harry.

„The same as he." Harry answers without even looking at him and instead starts to massage his temples closing both of his eyes.

„Are you okay?" I place my palm on his forearm carefully. He nods his head, but the fact, that he didn't shake my hand off or said nothing sarcastic tells me otherwise. „Are you  _truly_  okay?"

He finally rises his head, green orbes stubing me through. The facial muscles tighten and his jaw clenches, he is scary. Very scary.

My whole body shivers when his hand wraps around my wrist. „I'm fantastic!" he says angrilly with voice full of irony. I know why is he mad, but why the hell did he drag me in here?

My hand is still in his tight grip and I can't stop staring into his eyes. Neither one of us looks away. At least not today I want to admit, what I'm thinking about since last night, that I am his, I belong to him and he can do whatever he wants with me. Not today. Today I'm not gonna obey him as much as I want to.

It's just a look, but still, I can feel how much it affects him, driving him insane. His breath fastens face reddens. Strong hand starts to force mine against the table desk, pushing me so intensively that it hurts. Eventually, I can't endure it anymore and whine painfully, glancing down untill Harry releaves me.

Triumphal look is playing on Harry's face. I knew it was about more than just a stupid look, he wanted to punish me for kissing that girl. He can't stand it doesn't have to be just him, making my body shiver. He needs to feel he can control everything and everyone. The worst part is that I am letting him and even supporting him in that.

~~~~

The whole time during dinner, neither one of us did say a word. It wasn't an awkward silence, oh no, we both had so much on our minds, but we didn't want to say it loud.

I'm sitting in a taxi, half a meter apart from him, resting my elbow against the car window, staring at the night Paris full of loving couples. It could've been a nice evening, but he, of course, made it as unpleasant as possible. Altough each part of my body was screaming happily in his presence, I, or my brain, didn't let me enjoy it.

„We're leaving tomorrow afternoon, but in the forenoon I have important meeting and I need you there." The hoarse voice interupts peaceful silence in the taxi and I just nod, hoping that he can see it so I don't have to answer loud. „Did you hear me?" obviously not.

„Yes, Mr. Styles." I answer automatically, not even realising that I could just tell him simple 'I did', but instead, I called him ' _Mister Styles_ '. I (involluntary) remember yesterday's night, when we were breathing out one anothers names and he was leading me to the top with his harsh thrusts.

Just the memory makes my pants suddenly tighter.  _Shit_. I dare to look at him and nothing else but a triumphant look shines of off his face. He knows very well. Ashamed, I glance down staring at the tops of my shoes.

„It's incredible, that I don't even have to touch you and you still get hard because of me." His whisper extremely close to my ear makes me jump in surprise. At the moment he says those words, my brain stops working and the only thing I'm able to focus on is him. His hand placed on my knee gives me goose bumps, then starts approaching to my crotch leaving nothing but heat behind. The pace of my blood rushing in my veins fastens undescribably. These long fingers suddenly stop moving, just when they almost reached their target and instead start on my other knee.

Gentle and at the same time very vigorous, he knows perfectly what is he doing. A weak moan escapes my lips and I'm thanking to god for the glass, separating us from the driver. His long strong fingers grip my crotch and I lean backwards in pleasure. „Would you like to belong to me just like you did last night?" he whispers seductively into my ear.

„Yes, mister Styles." I answer shakily, still struggeling to calm my breath.

„Well you can maybe so dream about that." Vile laugh fills the car, his hand being stucked back. I have to bit my lip harshly, so I can bite over his horrible words. ‚You can maybe so dream about that.‘ I will, Styles, _oh I will_. Unfortunantely... or fortunantely?

His words still hurt me badly, because even though it only lasted few seconds, partly, he just filled my naive thoughts, that I might _mean something_  to him.


	13. X

Finally, I stepped out and my foot landed on the solid ground of the airport. The sun rays attacked my eyes immediately, so I put on sunglasses.

London, sweet London. I've never thought I would want to come back here so bad. Not like I didn't like Paris, it was beautiful. Unfortunantely, every time I wanted to just wander around in peace (and alone), like a miracle, Styles had always appeared there. It should be me, tracking him, I am the one here having weird dreams.

I start to the arrivals hall and don't even bother waiting for him. His presence compliments me, oh yes, but after this flight, even I  am quite over him, maybe because he made me his personal slave once again. 

„Tomlinson." I turn around, Harry appearing in my sight stepping out of the plane and putting on his sunglasses just as me. Running his hand through the brown locks, he looks stunning. How does he always manage to look so good? „Wait for me."

I stop and try to pull as annoyed look as possible, impatient because of his super low temp. I'd bet he's going this slow with a purpose. When standing by my side, I can feel his unique scent, and also the horrible weight of the bag he just handed me. „You're supposed to wait for me automatically, I thought you knew that."

Instead of answering, I just sigh loudly and lead to the hall again. „Take some clothes for exercise tomorrow to work." he says while tapping something on his phone screen.

„Allright." I answer frowning, god I hate working out, all my physical activity ends with running and playing football.

„Do you want to go to a public fitness center, or is my private gym enough?" I can see him concerned at the phone, but once his eyes notice my glance, he looks up, seeming suddenly so innocent, while biting his lower lip. How, in the hell, am I supposed to focus on my answer, when I have this standing in front of me. Needless to mention that every part of me yearns for to jump on him and fuck him right here.

„What is better for me?"

„You will go to mine, at least I will have you on my sight." he says after a while and I have this feeling that the first possibility was never really there. The picture of myself straining my body while he's watching me with his mysterious emerald eyes is making me nervous.

~~~~

„So what was it like in Paris?" the blonde boy asks excitedly in the second I enter the office we (to my highest delight) share.

„Paris was beautiful, but that's like where it ends." I smile slightly unpacking my stuff.

„Was Styles annoying?"

„I guess you could say that," haha. „you know him though..." shaking my head, I finally sit (more like fall) to the comfortable arm chair.

„Liam entrusted me to find out, if he wasn't too rough." Yes, he was very rough and hell, I fucking liked it. But I can't really tell him about my newest sexual experience. If I did, the whole London would know in no time.

„Nope, he was holding himself back." I answer half-truthfuly and shove the bag with exercise aside. 

"What is it, inside?" the curious Nialler jumps in and starts to unzip the lugagge immediately. I let him. "You're gonna work out a little after work, huh?"

"Yeah, I have to." I sigh exaspareted and start to set the papers Harry's waiting for on my desk.

"If you want an honest opinion, you don't have to, you don't look bad..." he shrugs and sits behind his own desk.

"Niall, don't flirt with me." I grin humorously.

"I'm not a queer, idiot." he laughs, taking a sip from his mug.

"Something against them?" Rising my eyebrow, I give him a significant glance. He just smiles, looking down and shaking his head in disagree. "And I really have to, Styles ordered me so, he's even taking me to his private gym, so I will not be able to leave his damn sight." I roll my eyes.

"Wait wait wait, he is taking you to his home?" Niall ignores the mine problem absolutely and instead focuses on this.

"Well... yeah, apparently?" Niall's eyes wide open.

"The only person in the world, that has ever crossed the threshold of his house, is Liam. He told me himself that Styles doesn't let anyone in. Never." I don't answer and instead just frown slightly.


	14. Nice Name

„So how do you want to start?“ Harry asks when we reach in the gym. I examine each machine carefully. I don't recognize half of them, neither do I know how to use them...

„I don't know.“ I answer sheepishly, receiving an ugly glance. Since I asked about that mysterious room X, it's like I came back to the first day of meeting him. His eyes darken and his whole body is in some tense. He has a very hard glare and it's scary. Yes, I am scared of him, but at the same time, it attracts me incredibly.

„For the beginning, treadmill,“ he says and starts to tap something to the display. I come over slowly and step on carefully, watching Harry's fingers. Seconds later the machine makes me start walking slowly and speed up gradually.

Without saying a word he removes himself to something what is supposed to train your hands apparently. I'm glad that I can run first, it helps me to organise my thoughts.  
I watch his arm muscles stretch and his chest rise and fall. I'm back in my dreams. It's crazy how much is this Harry different from that 'dreamy' one. I can tell that physically, they are perfectly equal, stunning bodies and beautiful facial features. Mentally, they couldn't differ more. While one is so kind and nice, the other one is arrogant and smug. His presence drives me insane sometimes and not in a good way. And right in that moment, I'm batteling with myself, because my body says yes while brain says no.

I consider myself being very ready for a therapy. I try to turn my mind off, focus all of my attention on the work, failing in the second I look up.

He's doing that on purpose, he surelly is doing that on purpose. He took off his shirt, so I can see droplets of sweat on his bare torso, listening to the heavy breaths, while he's lifting a dumbbell. I pray to god for not losing control.

I examine each of his tattoos, each muscle, each shape of his body. My cells scream orgasmicaly craving for a closer look and I must bite my tongue to at least partly disperse my concentration.

Suddenly Harry turns his head, noticing my glance immediately. I quickly remove my eyes somewhere else, altough that doesn't stop him from walking straight over to me. I can feel his body's heat warming mine. He's sliding up and down his eyes all over me, looking for anything to criticise.

„Thats enough.“ he says vigorously, pushing the button, due to which the machine starts to slow down until it stops completely. „Come.“ I watch his broad shoulders further and follow him afterwards.

He bends down to the dumbbell, taking off some weight. „You should be able to lift it.“ He steps back, watching me grip and lift the metal pole with my both hands. My arms muscles stretch and lift it to my face, I can do it, but not without a trouble. I can see him glancing at me peripherally, and suddenly become much more nervous.

„How many times?“ I ask while reapeting the process for the second time already.

„To your maximum.“ I would like to know, how does he look right now, but I can't, because Im uable to turn my head. With the tenth repeat I feel like I reached my maximum.

„Tomlinson, don't be a piece of shit, come on, more.“ the loud and strict voice echoes. His fingers grip slightly the middle of the pole, making it easier for me. I close my eyelids tightly, trying to ingore the pain paralyzing my arms, noticing my chest rise and fall with every loud inhale and exhale. I give up with the fifteenth time, placing the dumbbell on the ground. I look up and see Harry licking his lips. Wait, what? In the second he notices my glance, his face changes to the unavailable and hard one once again.  
„That was the first set, two more left.“

~~~~

„18... 19... 20..,“ Harry's voice echoes in the gym room, counting my chin-ups. „Tomlinson, c'mon...21.“

I am asking myself: How much desperate my life is, that I let him torture me voluntarilly, just because I fall for an absolutely sense missing and naive imagination of changing him. That this person can be different. Why don't I just listen to my sanity and don't end up with this all. I wanted to start over, but how many more new begginings do I have to experience to be finally happy. God knows where would I be now, if didn't have these dreams. I might have found a job a there someone, who would finally understand to me and make me happy.

Instead, rivers of sweat are flowing from me, just to make up this man's ego. A person, for who I only am a machine for satisfaction, and who means to me much more than he should. I'm supposed to hate it, yet somehow, I can't do so, I can't make myself to hate him, I can't find any sign of actual hatred in me. Maybe if I did, I would find enough power to finally leave him, push him off, abandon him and change my life. This time for real.

„Work up.“ He practially shouts and I, instead of pulling my body up to the pole once more, end up on the ground, exasperated, on the edge of my death. „You suck.“ He shakes his head in despise. „We're done for today.“

~~~~

„What are you doing tonight?“ The hoarse voice echoes in the hallway when I walk out of the bathroom, showered and dressed up. I'm more than ready to leave.

I glance at him and because of the height difference must lean backwards lightly. Two green eyes are watching me, giving me goose bumps and sending shivers. So dark yet shiny at the same time. So empty but full of emotions. So cold yet still heating. They seem to mingle two personalities. As much as it's frightening, I cannot deny that it's also fascinating and seductive.

„Going to a bar with friends.“ Why did I says that? It's none of his bussiness.

„You do have friends?“ Auch, that hurt. „Or do you mean that clown Niall and his little pals?“ How can someone take down so many people in just two sentences? Still, sadly, his over confidence and arogance play on his sexy-note much more that on the uninviting one. I wonder if he realises.

„You don't need to care about that.“ I frown, because I feel like, this is really a little too much, it's truly none of his bussiness.  
How it'll show up later, it can get much worse.

I don't wait for his reaction and head the course I think that the garages are. I don't look back, because I know, that once I would, all of my attempts to don't idealize him would fail miserably. If I would turn around right now, I'd see his stretching muscles and clanching jaw, his burning eyes and sharp features. I wouldn't resist him and he would've had me back under his power. I can't let that happen, not today.

„Tomlinson, are you that silly, or you can't just remember that you are supposed to wait for me, always, mainly when it's in my own house?! You should be honored that I took you here.“ He says and I stop, but don't look behind. Such words are too arrogant even for him.

„Maybe you should get you ego just a little down, mister Styles.“ I murmone under my breath, so he can't hear me.

He walks past by and nudgges me harshly with his shoulder, all right, he might have heard me afterall...

Eventually I breath in and follow him, maybe it's truly a mystake, that I'm still here and that I didn't leave when I still could. Today I had signed a binding contract for one year.

~~~~

With Niall by my side, we walk into a world full of lights and loud music. Night clubs and bars have always fascinated me, because you can never really find so much energy at one place anywhere else.

I pull the memory of Paris with Harry to the back of my mind, it was the first time (and I fear that also for the last time), when he was at least partly similar to the 'my Harry' from my dreams. That reminds me, that at the first opportunity, I will make him take those pills once again...

„Hey, there they are!“ Niall nudges me with his shoulder pointing at his friends, I notice one of them, who has his arms tattooed heavily and a little exotic colored skin. The second one has his skin very light and hair black as coal, ice blue eyes shining strongly in the poor lighting of the club. I must admit, he looks good, his shoulders partly covered by thin straps of black tight top, emphasizing his muscles. He's undoubtfully attractive.

„Hello, I'm Zayn.“ Says the first one when we come over to them and sit down.

„Louis.“

„Nice name.“ Says the other one suddenly, making me bate my breath when I hear his velvet voice. „By the way, I'm Christian.“


	15. He Is Mine

**Liam**

"Harry, what exactly is your point?“ I shake my head exasperated, sitting down on the leather couch in my house, gripping a glass filled with red fluid. "Do you really think, that if you keep being like this, he'll be eating right out of your hands?“

"He already does. I have him exactly where I want him to.“ He speaks calmly, sitting opposite me with a glass of wine as well.

„I wish I had your confidence.“ I laugh unhappily and sip. "You know, I wouldn't be so sure, because didn't you say that he's spending tonight with you... and look where you are... Not with him, obviously.“ He glares at me murdereously; it doesn't work on me. When he sees still the same sceptical grin on my face, he purses his lips into one thin line and takes a big sip to furthen the answer. "Come on, Harold, what, or more likely, who, did ruin your plans?“ I aks him amused.

"Niall.“ He whispers almost inaudibly, snorting in annoyance.

"Who? Who exactly does Louis preffer to the one and only mister Styles? I couldn't hear you Harry.“ I tease him, trying to hold back laughter.

"Your fucked up fucking assistant Horan!“ he spats angrily, making me burst out laghing. "I don't like him.“

"I do, not least because he drives you mad.“ I grin amused, and receive not the nicest glance from obviously not so amused Harry. "Where did they go, anyway?“

"To some bar... sure as hell that he'll drag there also Malik and the other one stupid uncapable idiot, who can't do anything but fuck up with people.“ With every next word, the rage in his voice increases, remembering his former assistant.

"You mean Chris?“ I rise my eyebrow while Harry nods gloomily, finishing his glass of wine. „Isn't it because you don't want Louis to know him?“

"No, it's not like that. I just, I just don't like... that...“ He started but I interrupt him.

"You don't like it, huh? That he's going out with friends and deep inside you know very well, you don't have him wrapped around your finger that much...? Or no, I get it, you're afraid about what Chris is going to tell him about you, aren't you?“ I say with my point finger rised with concentration while Harry's being completely silent. "Right?“ I say a little more loudly.

"Louis knows almost everything about me, definitely not less than Christian.“ He replies frowning a little, like he was thinking about something.

"Does he know, for example, you kind of fancy boys?“ Harry throws a very amused grin at me and starts laughing.

"Liam, undoubtfully, he does know.“ He stutters while grinning, not like it was any clearer to me now why is he laughing.

"How?“ I asked confused and there appears a horrible satisfied grin on Harry's face. "Harold, is there something I should know?“ He doesn't reply, just filling his glass peacefully once again, waiting for me to realise. „Did you sleep with him?!“ I ask shocked with my eyes wide open, altough I know the answer already.

"Well that was a while.“ It's obvious how much he's enjoying that fact. Like he was really proud of it.

"Harold, you are not normal. Did you lose your mind completely, or what?! What's happened to you?!“ I shake my head in disbelief, standing up and walking over the whole room.

"Relax, you're exaggerating.“ He shrugs ice-calm. "It was just a sex, no emotions at all.“ Like it was the most common thing in the world, of course...

"And didn't you realise that he might take it differently? Or that it's practically forbidden? Poor boy, one day you sleep with him and the other day make him your personal slave.“

"You see, it's always a great combination.“ He grins and takes a sip.

"He's a human being Harold, he's got feelings. That's what you're missing for some time already. You shouldn't act like he belongs to you.“ I increase my voice, because sometimes, Harry's self confidence truly crosses all borders.

"But he does. He does belong to me, he is all mine.“ Says the hoarse voice and I see his eyes darken, knowning that several dirty thoughts now occupy his horny mind.

"I wouldn't be so sure in your place...“

 

**Louis**

 

_"Louis, come to me.“ The sweet hoarse voice echoes in the room, while I'm hiding under the sheets and he pretends not to see me. "Sweetheart, where did you hide?“ I feel the mattress bend and start to giggle automatically. „We have some hump here...“ His hand is drawing the contours of my body through the texture. "I will have to check it out then...“ He adds and lifts the sheet. I curl up into a ball when the curly starts tickling me. It ends up with me laying on my back with my hands above head under Harry, who is laughing so much that dimples appear on his face, his green eyes smiling themselves happily as well. The brown locks are messy around his head, he looks like a little sun. It's a beautiful sight. "A beautiful hump.“ He smiles and slide his hands over my chest and belly reaching my crotch. I interwine my fingers behind his head and drag him into a kiss._

_"Louis, this is not right.“ He says unexpectedly, sitting up on me vigorously. He's light like a feather, like he didn't weight anything._

_"Why?“ I ask him, not understanding. I want to kiss him again, but he stops me._

_"Because I don't exist.“ He shrugs his shoulders and a slight sad smile appears on his face, quite adorable I must mention._

_"Who cares?“ I wave it off, grasping his sides, locking him in my grip, pushing him, brushing our crotches against one another._

_"Louis, stop.“ He shrugs his head sharply, but I turn him under myself, kissing him passionately. "LOUIS!“ he screams, a sound causing the blood has frozen in veins. "Enough, please.“ He cries and dissolves, just like the whole dream._

Fantastic. Not just I had another dream, that I am done from (literally), I am hard, but Harry's supposed to pick me up in half an hour and I'm still laying in my bed with a hangover. Just fantastic.

Even though I was really glad Niall took me out, since yesterday's evening I couldn't get rid of one question occupying my head. When Harry asked me what am I doing in the evening, what exactly did he mean? Could it be...? No, no, that's not possible.

I pull the thought of Harry wanting to spent evening with me backwards quickly and start to get ready for work.

 

~~~~

 

 

Exactly on the time, black Audi stops in front of the house where my flat is located. He really has a different car for each day...

I open the door of the passenger's seat and breath in the pleasant smell of pine and Harry. It's like he was planning on combining this smell with this car and with his today's look. It's like he is cut off of the Vogue Magazine.

He doesn't bother to waste one glance at me, instead gazes in front of himself on the road silently. I can see the morning sunlight reflecting in his eyes.

He waits for me to close the door and then starts the enginge again. He doesn't bother festening the seat belt or something. 

I watch him focus on the driving, somehow it is extremely hot to me. His shirt is ubuttoned and there's a silver cross pendant hanging on his chest, between the two lovebirds.

"How was it yesterday?“ hoarse voice passes through me like an arrow, like I was hearing it for the first time.

"Fine.“ Is the only thing I say, I might continue, but I can't help it. I don't want to tell him how much fun did I have, even though I could. I can't tell him, how much is Chris funny and that I'd like to see him again and no, I won't tell him. It's like it might hurt him, and I don't want to hurt him, even though he hurts me all the time...

"Did you manage to know Horan's friends?“ he asks absolutely absurdly.

"Yes?“ I rise my eyebrow confused.

"What were they like?“ I can't tell whether he's asking so there wasn't awkward silence or whether there's something else behind it. "Was Chris there?“ he asks unexpectedly and my chin falls to the ground.

"How do you know him?“ He rubs his face with one hand and sighs longingly.

"He used to work for me, sooner or later you would find out.“ I can't resist remembering the words he told me in Paris, that he's slept with more of his assistants. My chest starts to clunch with that thought. "I just want you to know, that whatever he tells you, it might not be true. Don't trust him.“

"Why shouldn't I trust him?“ I frown curiously, furrowing my brows.

"He can't do anything else, but cheating on and abusing people.“ I can feel his hatred for Chris physically, my curiosity making me to seek for more information.

"Did he abuse you?“ A shadow dashes his face for several seconds, he doesn't reply, which I understand as yes.

A phone vibrates in my pocket. I pick it up, looking at the screen, not being surprised by Chris' name.

"Who texted you?“ Harry asks casualy.

"Niall.“ I lie, I don't think it would help neither one of us if I spoke truth.

"What does he want?“ His hand stretches out when taking a turn and driving into the underground garages of the firm.

"It doesn't matter.“ I mumble evasively and when I want to step out, his fingers wrap aroung my wrist roughly.

"Louis, don't plan anything for tonight.“ He almost whispers, very hardly and I try to find in his eyes all the answers I'd like to know...

 


	16. The Ring Bell

I'm standing in front of him, watching his tall male figure to turn around from the window and his eyes lean on me. It doesn't matter how many times do I look into them, they would always feel dark. He's got the most confident look I've ever seen, he could take over in just a matter of second, control you completely without you even noticing it.

His tongue starts sliding over his lips slowly, making my body heat increase. That glance, that perfect walk when he walks over to me, these strong arms wrapped in the most expensive fabric, they all drive me insane.

„I told you to not plan anything.“ a brief whisper echoes in my ear and goose bumps immediately attack my skin. I wish so much I could resist him, just for a moment. „Did you keep it?“

„Y-Yes..?“ I answer hesitantly, because whenever I happen to be in his and only his presence, my voice just can't be strong and sovereign like always. „Mr. Styles.“ I rise my glance and meet eyes with pure emeralds. They reflect excitement and lust, but the unavailable coldness is still there, enforcing respect.

A smug smile appears on that face, all his facial muscles loosen. I have no idea whether he wants to kiss me or hit me, how I know him, mostly he would prefer doing both at the same time, however the one certainty I have is that I would like both and that scares me.

Harry's hot breath attacks my face and I inhale deeply, exhaling into his face in return. His hair is floating in the air around his beatiful head yet he still doesn't look untidily, vice versa, he looks hot, a little too much.

„What exactly do you plan, Mr. Styles?“ I ask weakly, feeling my breath speed up, altough he didn't even touch me, just his presence is enough. That strong this attraction is.

„That's a secret.“ he whispers slowly, enjoying each word. He knows way too well how does it affect me.

„And why did you call for me?“ I finally ask the question that was occupying my mind from the start. A tiny dimple appears in his cheek, he turns back and walks over to the desk. I can't help but look at his arse quickly.

„I don't even know, really.“ he shrugs and I, unable to move, am standing still in the middle of the office gazing at him shamelessly.

„Can I have one question?“ I make one shy step forward, waiting for him to nod. „That room, labeled X, in your house, what is inside?“ His body muscles tense for a while but loosen immediately. If I didn't know him the way I do, I don't think I'd even notice that.

„Why do you want to know just this?“ his eyebrow rises and he supports his head with one palm, watching me to sit in the leather chair in front of him. I notice several boxes of medicaments in front of him, they are either untouched or basically empty, nothing in between.

„Because I'm naturally curious and that room is mysterious?“ I answer meeting eyes with him, this time I feel like my look was a little stronger. „Just like you...“ I add and see his pupils widen. Why?

„Interesting that you remembered just this one, how did it even cross your mind.?“ he averts his eyes and starts rummaging through some papers.

„Wouldn't it be easier to just simply say you don't want to tell me?“ I rise one eyebrow and rest my elbow on the armrest just like him, supporting my head with hand.

„Yeah, probably, but you have to admit that it wouldn't be so entertaining then.“ He grinns, sliding his glance all over me.

„You find it entertaining to confuse me so much? You like that feeling of controlling someone, don't you?“ in the second I say it and realise that it was aloud, my heart falls to my pants and I prepare for the worst. He straightens in his shoulders and all his muscles stretch, eyes darken. I can't decide whether I should run or hurl on him.

„And what if I do?“ He leans forward to be closer to me and no matter the meter distance and massive table desk, I feel like he was right in front of me.

„In that case I should resign.“ I lean in as well, not willing to let him win this time and soak my eyes into his.

„You wouldn't, because you like it.“ He bites his lower lip and smiles in this odd, almost frightening way.

Talking about winning... I rather don't answer because I know he's right, partly, and because... well... what can you possibly answer to that?(!) This situation is under his control absolutely and I don't have the slightest chance to find out what I want. We would always end up where he wants.

„Harry.“ I hear familiar voice belonging to noone else but Liam and I can't really decide whether I should thank him or kill him. Harry's body twitches and his eyes tear away fom me.

„You didn't come in handy, Liam, what do you want?“ he says annoyed and I lean back and sit more comfortable in the armchair.

„We have a problem. A big problem. I think we should discuss it alone.“ I take it as a reason for me to go and stand up, ready to leave.

„Don't go anywhere Louis.“ he tells me and I sit back on my place, noticing Liam's surprised glance. „He can hear it, he has the right to know it all.“ Our eyes meet for a second but I immeadiately look down, while Liam is settling himself down next to me.

The words we exchanged with Harry just moments ago are rushing in my head, what, the hell, was that about? I'd really like to know what is happening inside of that curly head.

„What's wrong?“ Harry asks out of mind while writing something on the keyboard.

„What if you'd like, really did pay attention? How I said, it's serious.“ He rolls his eyes bothered.

„Do you remember The Ring Bell?“

„Of course I do, we signed a contract for five years. They're the three boys, aren't they?“ Harry assures himself, I can tell that I've heard that name before. It's the boyband, they won several prizes. I didn't know that Harry 'owns' them, but how I've learned, half of british celebrities are under him.

„Two of them are gay.“ Liam says why heavily gesticulating.

„Tell me something I don't know.“ the annoyed voice fills the room, while its owner sits deeper in his chair and crosses arms behind his head.

„The problem appeared when these two fell in love with one another and they want to announce it to the public.“ Liam's words surprise me, while Harry stays perfectly calm.

„Oh come on, we've came through this already. Where's the problem, they know very well they can't do that because it would ruin our whole bussiness. Tell them to get their shit together and stop this. I don't have time for this, I have more important things to do.“ he frowns and starts to tap something on the computer again.

„They're here Harry. They came because of it, they're standing right behind the door.“ Harry rises one eyebrow and then sighs deeply.

„Alright, let them in, I'll explan them personally then, I think you can go now.“ he chuckles slightly. „Louis, you can go as well and send them in on your way.“ I nod and follow Liam out.

When I walk out, I see Liam patting the two on their shoulders and telling them something. „You can enter, Mr. Styles is epecting you.“ I smile at them encouragingly what they reciprocate pathetically and disappear behind the massive door of Harry's office.

After an hour or so my telephone starts to ring. Just hearing Harry's voice tells me he's not in the best mood.

When opening the door to his office, I find out that the two are still inside. The sight is actually quite shocking. They're sitting both in one chair and... crying? Yes, they're crying, one really heavily and loudly while the other one is trying to comfort him, but poorly, because he looks miserable himself as well.

I meet eyes with Harry, whose glare is angry and annoyed and covered with that thick ice crust. I feel like only I can see what it hides.

„Louis, please, show them the back entrance, so they don't go through the main one. And. Make a stop at Liam's on your way and tell him it's all handled.“ I nod. I notice Harry's glass of water and the several pills in his palm. He takes more than he should again. „And yeah. Tonight is cancelled.“ I rise my eyebrow surprised but what more but nod can I do.

When the two are out of the room, I turn aroun for the last time to see exasperated Harry sit into his leather armchair. „Would you like anything else, Mr. Styles?“  
Without opening his eyes or doing any movement, the room is filled with his hoarse voice:

„Yes, you.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! for your comments and kudos <3 I absolutely love them :) 
> 
> Okay I've got something to tell you :D This story is being translated. It's written by me but the person who translates this is one of my readers :) Original czech story (which is published on wattpad) has more than 160K reads and 90 chapters.


	17. Out Of Control

_When the two are out of the room, I turn aroun for the last time to see exasperated Harry sit into his leather armchair. „Would you like anything else, Mr. Styles?“_   
_Without opening his eyes or doing any movement, the room is filled with his hoarse voice: „Yes, you.“_

I pretend that I didn't hear him a close the door carefully. I come back to the two. Tears are still visible on their faces. I'm sorry for them, but honestly the last thing I'm about to do now is to pity them.

„Please, follow me.“ I tell them monotonously and start walking towards the back entrance. I don't wait for them if they follow suit, I just go. My head is full of Harry's words. I'm not able to think about anything else, that's why I almost forget to stop by Liam's office.

„Wait here.“ I open the door and walk in while they both enter as well. „Or not...“ I add and they both give me apologetic looks.

Liam rises his eyes slowly a sadly, probably suspecting very well what had Harry told them. „How did it go?“

„Harry took care of it, you don't need to care anymore.“ I know that he's asking them, not me, still, I answer him, not wanting to waste too much time and deliver myself to Harry as soon as possible.

„Did he yell a lot at you?“ Liam ignores me absolutely and focuses on the two.

„Quite a lot, but we could expected that.“

„When you did expect it, why on earth did you come here then?“ I dare to say and all three reproachful glances stab me through. Okay, I shouldn't have said that, apparently...

„Because they don't want to give it up, Louis.“ Liam answers sincerely. To be honest, I do understand to Harry for being how he is. I would do just the same at his place. Suddenly I feel the need to stand up for him – maybe he truly controls me more than I'm willing to admit.

„What did he say?“ Liam keeps asking while I just want to go and leave them alone here.

„That it's absolutely out of question. When we were keeping asking him, he grew incredibly angry and said, that he'll make sure that we won't be together too much and don't spend free time together and that if we break that, he will take everything from us. And also that the best thing for us would be to break up, because, I quote: „Relationships suck anyway.“ Plus he was shouting at us like a madman.“ I and obviously neither Liam are surprised.

„Yeah, he's and expert in this.“ Liam admits and it's obvious ho much he would like to help them.

„Is he like that all the time? So cold and evil?“ asks the other second one this time, the more crying one.

„No,“ I answer immediately without a second thought and the room is filled with silence. I gain not two, but three surprised, if not shocked looks.

„No?“ Liam repeats slowly after me with his eyebrow raised. I wish I could disappear, if I only remained quiet. „When exactly is he not like that?“ Liam laughs nervously and I remember that moment, when he first hugged me, under the drugs affect and how we moved slowly to the pace of music in the gay bar. But I couldn't tell them.

„I just don't think he's like that all the time.“ I cant help it but look at my wrist; it's already healed now but I still can feel a strange twitch in it from a time to time.

„He didn't used to be like that.“ Liam sighs. „I think you should go now, good luck.“

I stand up to leave, but hear Liam's voice at the last moment: „Louis, come here later, please.“ I nod and finally close the door.

~~~~

I'm walking through the long hallway and stop in front of Liam's office. I'm deciding whether to come in or not. I'm supposed to come to him, on the other side I really want to Harry.

I silence that something in my head and walk in.

Liam rises his glance and at the moment his eyes lean on me, everything in me want to leave. Not like I didn't like him, but he's clearly not about to tell me anything good.

„Louis, I'm glad you're here.“ He smiles. Like I didn't promise him.

„What do you need?“ I purse my lips and force a pathetic smile.

„I want to talk.“ What else, right?

„About..? I answer although it's pretty clear.

„About Harry.“ Of course.

„We have already talked about Harry the last time. You'd practically told me to resign,“ I say a little frowning, I don't like this.

„You didn't,“ He states and rests his head on his palm.

„Obviously.“

„You should have.“

I leave Liam's office, pissed; I'm not listening to how I should abandon Harry, because he's just making me his slave. That he just wants to wrap me around his finger and play with me like I was a toy. He doesn't need to tell me, because already know that.

It only took me a few weeks to realize. I could lie to myself that's it's not like that, but it is.

I stop in front of the dark door. I don't knock, I don't walk in, I just stare at the brown wood, like I could see through it. I rest my forehead and commemorate all the words that has ever been spoken in there.

All the flirting all the hints, it was just a game, his game. His does whatever he wants with me and I'm letting him. I'm not just a personal assistant, I'm much more, I'm his toy, while he's my dream. I'm just another figure in his life, he's changing my life, I'm just his occasional entertainment.

My breath hits the wood and I'm thanking God that the usually crowded halls are now empty. I start to slide down to my knees slowly in front of his office, my forehead still rested on the cold desk. He got me on my knees, literally, and I only know him for a few days, if don't count my dreams. How much desperate my life is and he much powerful is he?

I promised myself, that I will never ever cry again. And if, then only from luck. If there wasn't this promise, tears would be probably already streaming down my face. I curse myself that I ever let myself to fall in love with this person. Is he even a person? Or more like some demonic bastard, who can blow your head. He's a descendant of a demon and a goddess, that crossed my way, wrapped these hell chains around me, as an unearthly beauty and has me perfectly in his power.

Whenever I close my eyes, I see broad shoulders and solid back muscles inked with black ornaments. Confident walk, piercing eyes, those dark eyes, they can hypnotize you without even knowing about it. I used to be unsure whether he knows about his abilities, the way he can compel people. Now I know undoubtedly, that he's not just aware, but he can use them very well.

I stand up again, and I rest my hand against the door. I must breath in heavily several times to calm down.

„Louis, are you okay?“ I hear familiar voice behind me and jump in surprise.

„Yes.“ I turn around and look into Nialls blue eyes. I force a slight smile, so I was more convincing.

„You're somehow pale,“ he laughs nervously and puts his arm around my shoulder. „Is Styles even giving you any free time?“ My heart jumps at the mention of him.

„Not really.“ I answer honestly.

„How did your work outing end up, anyway?“ His arms are still around my shoulders and he leads me slowly to our office.

„Don't even ask.“ I answer lifelessly and try to catch up with Niall with my small steps.

„Seriously you like like one step from death,“ he laughs again. Does he ever stop that?“ „Chris said that he'd like to see you again,“ he adds and blinks at me meaningfully.

„Well he can.“ My voice tone is still dying, but Niall's eyes light up anyway.

„We're going to Motocross tonight, are you in? Me, you and Chris. Unfortunately, Zayn can't.“

„Yeah, I'd like to go...“ I finish the sentence and at that moment my phone starts ringing. I roll my eyes annoyed and pick up.

„Tomlinsone?“ I recognize Harry's voice under the influence of pills, suddenly being horrified of what is he gonna say.

„Yes?“ My voice is now nervous.

„Tonight.“ He starts but his voice gets lost, probably in his own thoughts.

„Tonight?“ I help him and his stoned self.

„I'll show you what's hidden in that room that fascinates you that much.“ All sorts of ideas immediately start rushing in my head. Before I can reply, he continues. „But you have to promise me, that you'll do everything I'll tell you to.“

„Mister Styles, I already have different plans for today, you'd told me that it's canceled.“ I say noticing Niall's confused glance. I surprise myself when I refuse, and Harry clearly as well, because he doesn't reply to me.

„To my office, immediately.“

~~~~

I take the knob slowly and peek into Harry's office. He's sitting in his chair like usually and staring at me. Literally burning me with his two emeralds, reflecting rage; rage, that is so strong that even all coldness had disappeared. I'm just waiting for them to start spewing flames. I'm scared.

„Sit.“ His voice passes me through like a fire arrow.

„You're out of control.“ He leans his head a little and grins, a small dimple appearing on his left cheek. It doesn't look cute, more like smarmy.

„Yours?“ I rise one eyebrow. I don't get my own behavior, he's scaring me to death, I'm afraid to even inhale deeper and still, I dare to to say such words. It's probably because of the adrenalin rushing through my veins, getting me so excited. The danger that his reaction might be.

„Exactly.“ Even though his body tenses, his voice remains suspiciously calm. Like the lull before the storm.

„How exactly am I out of control?“ I know that it's because of today when I dared to don't play after his rules. He thought he can control me perfectly, that I'll do anything what he says, and honestly, for a moment I thought just the same.

„In all ways.“ His pupils are widened, is it due to the pills or because of me? „I have to tame you.“ Does he even listen to himself?

„And what if I won't let myself?“ I slide my fingers over my lips and grin a little.

I can see the strands of his soft hair swing when he shakes his head. „You will, I know you will and you will be enjoying it.“ It's visible that he's holding himself back a lot, it surprises me that he hasn't yet start shouting at me. Maybe those pills are eventually to some use after all...

„So I'm asking you again. Will you do everything what I tell you to tonight, if I show you what you want?“

„Yes, Mr. Styles.“ I answer and feel his hell chains choking me.

 


	18. Silver Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a BDSM story! Don't Worry :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! :D But I'm back :D

Louis

The same process repeats when we're heading to Harry's house, but one thing is different. Harry is not saying a word. I'm also quite surprised he can drive under the affect of those pills, but how he says, he can do everything.

Exactly like the last time, we drive into a garage full of other luxurious sport cars and walk upstairs to the highest deck of the building.

With every next step we're getting closer to the room my breath fastens and my pulse increases. Harry still doesn't speak, the only sound is the clatter of the soles of his boots.  
We finally stop and he turns to me.

I've never seen such a look in his eyes, look of lust. The emeralds reflect light coming from a large window behind me. I feel like an electric shock run through me, just from the sight.

“Promise me that you won't run away.” Unable to say anything, I merely nod, noticing that even his chest is rising and falling faster than usual. The tattooed hand flicks up to my chin and wraps his fingers around it so I couldn't avert my eyes. “Promise me.” his hoarse voice echoes through the room, sending me shivers.

“I promise.” mine voice is far from as strong as his, but he definitely heard me.

He releases my chin and pulls his hand back. I hear the ringing of keys and later the sound of a lock. I'm quite sure that my heart beat must be heard on the other edge of London.

The person next to me steps back so I could walk in first.

Very hesitantly, my feet move forward and my clumsy hand grips the silver knob. I hold it in my grasp for several moments before opening it slightly for a little slot, only a mouse would sneak through.

A light is coming from outside trough a curtain, that means that the room is window less plus covered with dark heavy curtains.

Before opening the door widely, I look for Harry's face trying to find any kind of assurance, telling everything is going to be alright, but it's blank and poker-like, not saying anything.

“Are you scared?” his voice and the tone of his voice runs through me like a dagger, suddenly it's hard to just breath.

“No, I'm not.” I force myself to sound as strong as possible.

“You should be.” There is no sign of a grin on his face this time and that scares me even more. He's perfectly serious.

I push the door, they're heavier than expected. My foot steps on a dark wood floor, and thanks to the narrow beam of light I see the small of the room. However that's all I need to see to know what's the room for.

My breath hitches and I'm unable to move or even just breath in.

The weak light leans on a holder, holder of several kinds of whips and other sexual toys I can't even name. Next to them peeks a small piece of a huge king bed, cuffs on its edges.

“Do you want me to switch on, or is that enough?” someone says behind me and I jump up in surprise, I absolutely forgot about him.

“Switch on.” I answer before I think about it.

Dim light brightens the room and I get the sight of the whole room. The walls are painted blood red, somewhere practically black, hiding things I have no idea to what use they are. The place dominates giant wooden cross in the shape of X. That's why's the room labelled X, apparently. At the ends of the cross there are handcuffs coated in a thin leather material. Right on the opposite side of the room there is the bed, with hanging ropes.

By the walls there are several boxes and cabinets, I don't even think that I want to know, what are they hiding. However, what terrifies me the most is something like a harness, hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, with a red shaggy carpet underneath it.

Gingerly, as if the place could harm me itself, I walk over to the whips a slowly ran them over with the tops of my fingers. I feel the need to make sure that they are real, that I'm not just imagining them. I don't even want to think, how many times have these sharp objects dig into someone's skin, how many marks and scars have they left. Even force someone scream out loud that legendary rescue word.

This was all both horrifying and fascinating at the same time. The imagination of Harry, standing here half naked with a whip in his hand, ready to punish anytime, isn't just exciting, but also unbelievably hot.

I recalled how do all of his muscles tense every time, when he lifts a really heavy dumbbell... No doubt that they stretch the very same each time when he holds out to pack a punch that cuts the air and stain a soft skin.

“Tomlinson?” My body twitches with sound of my name.

I avert my eyes from all of this and focus on him. His hair is falling loosely around his head and his eyes are gleaming with lust. The shirt, with only the last two buttons buttoned, reveals his inked chest perfectly; emphasizing the silver cross pendant. It's paradoxical, that he wears something like this on such a sinful place.

He feels my glance and grabs the cross with his fingers. I have the urge to do the same, pull him to myself, then taste his sinful infernal lips and be tied with his chains until the end of time.

I snap out of my thought with a sound of heavy boots hitting the dark wooden floor. It's incredible how much of an influence does he have, how he can control me so effortlessly without saying a word or moving a finger.

Only centimeters, if not millimeters are separating us now. I close my eyelids tightly to be able to enjoy his presence even more. With any deeper inhale our chests touch. I can feel his hot breath on my skin and a single finger, that tugs my loosened hair behind my ear.

“Look at me.” My eyelashes scintillate when carefully opening eyes. I meet with the green orbs with so many mixed emotions, that I can't recognize neither one of them. “Do something, say something.” I might be just imagining it, but for a while I see anxiety and fear. I do not stop staring into his eyes. Several thought and questions cross my mind, but I don't want to disrupt this moment and also, I am afraid, that I might not hear the answers to them anyway.

“Why did you show me this place?”

“You wanted it.”

His words stuck in my head. Where did I get? Is this even the same person who yelled at me the first day, that I'm nothing and no one? Yes, he definitely is, but when I look back, he doesn't behave the same anymore. Like he was loosing his control over himself. Like he was stopping to hold back. Or to be able to... Like this ice crust of his was slowly melting. Is that possible? That I might affect him at least partly as much as he affects me? Or was Liam right, and I only am his puppet?

That's what attracts me so much. The mystery he is. Who he used to be, who he is now and even who he will be. He couldn't have always been like this. I'm convinced that Harry from my dreams is hidden somewhere inside of this one. What had happened, that he changed so much? And the most important question of all..what do I have to do, to get him back?

“Liam said that I should keep away from you.” I tilt my head, look at his chest and see the cross pendant once again. Only this time, it is twisted. To the soft silver is engraved one single word.

“Liam knew, what was he saying.” I touch the pendant very carefully, brushing his warm skin lightly when picking it up to my eyes. I can feel his glance on me and don't dare to look up, instead I focus on the inscription.

“ _Dreamer_ ”, I whisper slowly, then the cross slips in between my fingers and lands back on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love you for comments <3
> 
> Sabi
> 
> Next chapters are better don't worry :D
> 
> Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLl-s44vpde4mtxihvw-Pt1HN_aVkxcc4z


End file.
